Another Time, Another Place
by Chuck Whitlock
Summary: Blaise Zabini and Jeannette Blaire have been best friends since they were five, but when they were ten Jeannette had to move to America. In Blaise's fifth year Jeannette returns, with more secrets, to Europe and goes to Hogwarts. Will their friendship survive through the drama of Hogwarts? Or will the battle between light and dark make them drift apart?
1. Chapter 1

****Hi everyone, thanks for reading! In case you were wondering, the title is a playoff from my other story. Please review and whatnot!

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_Blaise_

"Mother," I smirked, "You know I can't promise that I'll be good."

"At least be good for Narcissa and Lucius until you get to Hogwarts." Alexandria, I guess I should call her mother, said with a grin, a rare occasion when she was warm. I smiled back, every year the week before school I stayed at Malfoy Manor.

She smiled at me one more time before I stepped into the fireplace.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." I said as politely as possible. Mr. Malfoy gave me the creeps, especially the part about being a Death Eater, "And hello to you too Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded to me and Narcissa smiled. She liked that Draco is friends with the only heir of the noblest family in Italy. "Draco is in his room."

I nodded respectfully once more before I headed upstairs with only my small messenger bag. The rest was sent over by house elves earlier.

I stopped by Draco's room first, "Hey mate."

Draco, who was working at his desk, probably summer work that he had yet to finish, looked up and grinned, "Is it a week before school already? Damn, I still have to finish my summer work."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go unpack." The same thing every year, life was really getting boring, and I was only fifteen.

"I don't see why you don't just leave clothes here, it's pretty much your room already." He called as to me as I opened my door.

I stayed in the same room whenever he went to the Malfoy Manor, I should just leave clothes here. I unpacked and afterwords the Draco and I played a Quidditch Tournament. It wasn't much of a challenge for Draco during the Seeker competition. He's actually a seeker while I'm a chaser. But Drake was owned in the chaser part.

We were both filthy when we got back inside and we parted ways to shower before dinner.

The week passed quickly and I was feeling kind of woozy. I couldn't sneak out of Malfoy Manor to shag while I was there. And the my last shag two weeks before going to the Manor. Going three weeks without shagging is dangerous, my mother would've think I'm suicidal. I sighed and looked around platform 9 3/4, leaning on Draco for support."You are an idiot." He muttered giving me a disproving glance.

"I know." I grimaced, I had a pounding headache and the train's whistle was not helping. We passed students with trunks and owls, and the parents who worriedly fret over them as the we got on the train. It entertained me for about two minutes or so when I was eleven and now at fifteen it bored me. Nothing ever changes.

As we got on the train we found an empty compartment. Pretty soon almost every Slytherin in fifth year, and a few in sixth and fourth, were in there. I silently and observed the group, that is until Daphne Greengrass squealed, "Blaise!"

"Daphne." I nodded. She wasn't bad looking, with long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and gray eyes that were usually cold and calculating. She was fit too, she had definitely grown over the summer.

"How was your summer?" She asked smiling. The same thing every year. She grabbed my arm as the train started to move, "You've been working out haven't you."

I ignored her obvious flirting as the train left, "My summer was fine."

"So was mine, we went to our private island and..." She went on and on like I actually gave a shit about what she did this summer.

"Follow me." I suddenly leaned in and whispered in her ear and she grinned in delight. I got up and walked into the nearest change rooms and took a seat. A second later Daphne followed me inside and got on her knees in front of me.

I gave her a look and she pretended to be surprised, "On the train?"

"Don't you want to take a risk once in a while?" I asked huskily and she began to unbuckle my belt.

After a much needed blowjob, it should keep me from dying until I can get an actual shag in, I went back to the compartment. I chose to sit next to Drake that time.

"Hey, Blaise." Drake started to say something else but Pansy shoved her tongue down his throat. Another fantastic year at Hogwarts.

#&#&#&#&#&#&

The first years had just been sorted. Usually we'd begin to eat, but Dumbledore said he had one more announcement, "This year we have a new student at Hogwarts." I actually started to listen, there are never any new students at Hogwarts. "She's transferred from Warrington Academy in America. Miss Blaire you can come in now." Everyone's head turned in unison to the doors as they open. It seemed like my heart skipped a beat when I saw straight brown hair with blonde highlights that fell in front of her eyes, skin just lighter than my mocha toned skin and multicolored eyes that looked blue, green, and gray at the same time. She's beautiful.

"Jeanette." I whispered, in spite of myself, smiling faintly.

**Flashback**  
I remembered the day she walked into Nicacio's Day School For Magical Children, I was about five. We were playing with our "wands" (sticks from the playground) I was winning the duel. The headmaster walked into our classroom and we all had to rush to our seats. I sat alone in the back of the room, because of my last name, Zabini.

"Hello children." Nicacio spoke once we were all seated and quiet. "We have someone new joining us today. Jeanette, will you please come inside."

A girl with skin just a shade lighter than my own mocha toned skin walked inside. She had brown wavy hair with blonde highlights, her eyes shown bright blue, green, and gray at the same time. I could see them clearly from the back of the room. "Signore Nicacio, I go by Hailey." She said clearly and loud enough for the class to hear her.

"Very well, class this is Hailey." He reintroduced her to the class.

"I can take it from here sir." The elderly woman who taught us, I don't remember her name, spoke to Nicacio. He nodded and left the room. "Well Hailey, there's an empty seat in the back next to Blaise. Blaise would you raise your hand."

I remember thinking that was a stupid request considering there was only one open seat. But that was an age where I still minded my elders and I raised my hand anyway.

Jeanette walked back to her new seat and sat down. The class started to talk again. "Hi." She smiled at me.

"Why do you go by Hailey? Jeanette sounds better." Was my reply, I was such a little shit when I was younger.

"Hailey," she rolled her eyes, "Is my middle name, my mother is Jeanette. You should try going by your middle name instead of," she wrinkled her nose, "Blaise."

"I would never go by Ignacio. It's too common. And why are you so small? What are you three?" I glared at her.

She scoffed, "I turn five on Saturday."

I laughed cruelly, "I'm already five, I'm older than you."

"And dumber." She muttered.

"Come on, children, it's time for recess." The teacher said and we all got up and went outside.

"Hey Blaise," Jeanette tapped my shoulder when we got outside. "Do you want to play Seeker?" She pulled a snitch out of her robes pocket. It was a kids snitch. It didn't go very far up, about a meter up.

"Sure." I replied and she let it go. We watch it for the customary ten seconds before chasing after it. I was going to go easy on her until she pushed me down. Then it was on.

Neither of us actually won, we kept pulling the other back if they got close to catching it. In the end the teacher called us back inside and the little brat Andretti got to get it.

At the end of the day Jeanette grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Come on."

"Jeanette, what are you doing?"

"It's Hailey and you're going to explain to my mother why my robes are filthy." She glared at me.

"Fine," I glared back, "Where's your mother?" I asked looking around the crowd of parents.

"At the manor, duh." She looked at me like I was really stupid.

"Fine, but you have to tell my mother why robes are dirty too."

We walked back through the little wizarding village and down the old dirt road that led to the manors. "This one is mine." She pointed to about the fourth one, and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the gate. She stormed to the front door and opened it, "Mother! I'm home!"

A women who looked almost nothing like Jeannette, but they had the same nose and smile, walked down the steps beaming. She had blonde hair, a shade darker than Draco's now that I think of it and her eyes were a chocolate brown like my own. "Hailey, who is this? And why are you so dirty?" She eyed me before turning back to her daughter with a small frown.

She pointed to me, "Ask him."

Jeanette's mother looked at me with a raised brow. "Hello, ma'am." I smiled charmingly, "We were playing Seeker and as you can see I am also covered in dirt. I would just like to say that she pushed me to the ground first."

To my surprise Jeanette's mother laughed, "You can call me Mrs. Blaire, and you all got this messy by playing a round of Seeker?" Jeanette and I nodded. "Aren't you the Zabini boy?" I nodded again. "I'll send a house elf over to tell Alexandria you're here, but right now let's get you cleaned up." I smiled in thanks.

After Hailey and I were cleaned up we sat in the Blaire's playroom and talked. I decided she was pretty okay, for a girl at least.

Over the next five years she became my best friend and my worst enemy, until one day when I was invited to the Blaire Manor. I walked into the house, surprised that everything was covered in plastic. I found Jeanette in the play room, everything also had a thin layer of plastic on it there. The area around her eyes were red, she had been crying. I had never once, in our five year friendship, seen her cry.

"What's wrong Jeanette? What's on all the furniture?" I asked, I was so blissfully ignorant then.

"It's Hailey." She replied first, I think it became a reflex. "I'm moving to America."

I took it in for a second, "But that's so far away from Italy." I frowned, "And what about Hogwarts? We said we'd go together."

She looked like she was about to cry again. I didn't understand that what I was saying was making her feel worse. She didn't cry though, she just frowned, "I don't know."

"Hailey!" Mrs. Blaire called from the steps, "We're leaving, let's go!"

"Goodbye Blaise." She hugged me tightly.

"Goodbye Jeanette." I kissed her lightly on the lips, as I'd seen my father do to my mother a thousand times. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

When I went home I thought about Jeanette. I thought about how we played Seeker. It always turned into just tackling each other. I thought about how she always said "It's Hailey." every time I called her Jeanette. I thought about how she comforted me after my father died and my mother married Step-father Number One. I thought about how I just said goodbye to my best friend, my worst enemy, and my first kiss. I'm not ashamed to say that I cried all night.

**End Flashback**

I watched, just as everyone else, as she made her way to the Sorting Hat. I wanted to say something, but it would be stupid to call out to her now. Everyone was quiet as Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. It seemed to be taking forever to decide. Please put her in Slytherin, please put her in Slytherin.

"Slyth-" The hat started and our table erupted in cheers, "Ravenclaw!" What? No! She was supposed to be a Slytherin! I tried not to act too upset as the Ravenclaws cheered and she took her seat at the next table over.

"Shame." Draco whispered, "She's hot."

I nodded and tried not to laugh at the upset look Pansy had, she overheard Draco. The feast seemed to take longer than necessary, but I was relieved when it was over. "What's the password?" I asked Draco as we got up. I made sure to keep an eye on Jeanette.

"Phineas." He replied as Pansy calls him.

"I'll meet you in the common room later." I told him before rushing off to catch up with Jeanette. I found her talking to Loony Lovegood as she walked up the staircase. Thankfully they left kind of late and the stairs are deserted. We don't need any rumors on the first day of school. "Jeanette!"

She turned around with a smile on her face, "Blaise!" She ran down the stairs and into my arms. "It's Hailey." She reminded me, as though she never left.

"I see you're in good hands, Blaise is very good about avoiding nargles." Luna smiled and waved. Most of Slytherin found Luna weird, but I think she's entertaining I never know what she's going to say next. "I'll be off then."

"Bye Luna." I laughed as I put Jeanette down.

"See you later Luna." Jeanette called before turning back to me. "We're at Hogwarts together!"

"I know, and you're in Ravenclaw..." I said pouting a bit.

She mimicked me, before smirking. "But at least I'm not in Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes before replying, "Before we start catching up let's go somewhere we can talk without the portraits listening."

"True." She replied, I loved how even after five years in America she still had an Italian accent. "Where to?"

I thought for a moment, and I grabbed her hand as I began walking up the stairs, "Watch out, the staircases move." I warned her.

At about the fifth floor she said, "And I thought Warrington had a lot of steps. How many more flights?"

"Two." I do have to admit it was a lot of steps when we got to the next landing she jumped on my back. I felt an odd sizzling inside my core, I ignored it. "You're lucky you're so petite." I continued up the steps.

"You're lucky I'm here." She wrapped her arms around my neck and covered my eyes. It's a good thing I didn't have to look to know the number of steps it took me to go through there. Even though we got off the steps she was still on my back."It wasn't exactly easy ditching Henrietta."

"Henrietta? What about your mum and dad?" I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, she paused as we arrive at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. "We'll finish this inside." I told her.

"Inside where?" She asked looking at the blank wall in front of us.

"Think, 'I need somewhere to talk' concentrate on that." I told her and she nodded before I bucked and she fell off of me. Soon the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. "After you." I opened the door with a grin.

"Whoa." She said walking in. I wondered what the room did this time. I've used I need a place to shag before, loads of times, but never I need a place to talk. Inside was an almost exact replica of the play room in Blaire Manor.

I took a seat on a bean bag chair, it was exactly like the one I used to sit in five years ago. Therefore entirely too small, I decided to sit on the small table in the corner of the room. "So are your parents in Italy again?"

I noticed that for a split second her eyes saddened, anyone else wouldn't have noticed. "No, they're still in America. I finally put my foot down and refused to do another year at Warrington." She was lying, but I wasn't going to call get out on it just yet.

"Then what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"Staying here I guess."

"You can't do that, only rejects stay here for Christmas. Come to Italy with me." I suggested, with a small smile. It was an actual smile, not a smile I usually did to seduce girls.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to be a reject, speaking of which why are you in Slytherin?" She asked.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes. "That's where the hat put me. I was almost in Ravenclaw, but I guess it took my intelligence as cunning." I hadn't told anyone that before, not even Drake.

"I changed it at the last second, I thought you'd be a Ravenclaw." She informed me, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I shrugged as she looked through the cubby holes in the room. "Oh well, the green looks good on you at least." She smiled shyly, still rummaging through the bins.

"And bronze and blue will match your eyes." I watched her walk around the room, pulling out toys I hadn't seen in years. She really was beautiful, I haven't met anyone who works the Hogwarts uniform better.

"Remember this?" She asked pulling out a hand drawn birthday card, I had made it for her. "'You're still okay even if you're younger than me. Happy Birthday.'" She read and we laughed, "You were such a pleasant child."

"You're still okay even if you abandoned me and moved." I leaned back so that I was laying on the table with my legs hanging off the edge, "Anyway how was America?"

"Boring, I missed playing Seeker. The Americans didn't play it right. And the boys at Warrington were always being perverts. They had to be the horniest group I've ever met." She replied, moving from the cubby holes to a mini-Hogwarts castle, with little students.

"Please, the girls here practically fly into my bed." I yawned, "And if you want to watch out for pervert guys Draco told me you're hot earlier. And he usually gets the girls he seems fit into his bed." Though not as easily as I do, I almost added but decided against it.

"Thanks for the Draco warning." She rolled her eyes, "And I bet your veela parts just hate that girls fly to your bed."

"Merda you remember that?" I covered my face.

"Of course." I looked through my fingers and she's grinning down at me, "You were so upset when your mom let it slip." She laughed.

"Why do I talk to you?" I got up and moodily walked across the room away from her, crossing my arms.

"Because deep down inside you love me enough to put up with me." She followed me, and hugged me the strange sizzling was back. "We can catch up some more another time, show me to my dorm. I'm tired." She jumped back on my back.

"Alright." I began to walk down to the fifth floor. "Here." I dropped her on the ground in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Open it." She commanded and I raised an eyebrow at her, "Please?"

"Fine." I sighed and pulled on the eagle knocker.

_"Oh lord! I am not worthy!_  
_I bend my limbs to the ground._  
_I cry, yet without a sound._  
_Let me drink of waters deep._  
_And in silence I will weep."_

I thought for a moment. "A weeping willow."

"Correct," The door swung open and I held it open for Jeannette. I love the arrogance of the Ravenclaws, how they assume that no one else will be able to answer their stupid riddles.

"Oh, look who's gotten all smart." She poked me in the stomach as she pulled me inside with her. "I bet you know which room I'm in and who I'm sharing with." She laughed, dragging me to the stairs, I made sure to skip the fifth step, the one that triggered the alarm.

I walked her to the fourth door on the right. The fifth year Ravenclaw girls' rooms were full, so Luna's room was the only option even though she is a fourth year. Luna had lived alone for the past three years, as there was an odd number of Ravenclaw girls. I had spent a night in all the fifth year girl's rooms. I had slept in Luna's room too, but it was helping her look for nargles in there, anything more would've been wrong. It wouldn't feel right, taking advantage of someone so lighthearted. "Here you are."

"Why thank you." She tapped my nose, "Good night, Blaise. Walk me to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Jeanette."

"It's Hailey." She kissed me on the cheek, hugged me once more, and closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked when I walked into the common room after midnight.

"Catching up with an old friend." I stared at him, "But that's none of your business is it?" I added with a scoff as I walked upstairs.

"Don't get bitchy with me." He followed me down to our room, it was basically our room. Crabbe and Goyle usually just sat in the common room and Nott was always in the library. "You usually wait until at least the third day if school to start shagging."

"I wasn't shagging anyone. I met up with an old friend." I insisted, "You would know if I just shagged." I grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing. _Just to let you know I didn't die on the way to my room, thanks for wondering. - Blaise._ "I'll be back in a bit." I told him before I left again.

"Merlin are you going back for a second round? Slut." Draco spat at me as I left.

"Like you can talk." I called as I closed the door behind me.

I headed back upstairs and entered a deserted classroom. I opened the window and let out a two toned whistle. I had trained my owl well and in about thirty seconds he flew through the window. He was a big eagle owl, I named him Peck. "Here." I said, tying the letter to his leg, he stuck it out to help me out. "This goes to Jeanette, okay? I swear he nodded before flying off.

I waited a couple of minutes before it flew back. I quickly untied it from Peck's leg._ I was so worried, waiting for your owl to signify that you have made it past those five treacherous staircases. If only it had come sooner, as I've already sent out a search party for you. -Hailey P.S. And in case you're too thick to figure it out that was sarcasm._

I laughed before writing _love you too Jeanette_ and sending Peck off again. "Back to Jeanette." I whispered and he flew off. When Peck came back there was a just a picture of a hand flipping me off drawn on the parchment. I laughed as I yawn once more and then it hit me, it's September 1st. I send Peck out once more, with another note attached. Then I made my way back to the dorm.

Draco eyed me when I walked in, "Now you're sending love notes? This old friend must've been a great shag."

I grabbed a pair of socks and threw them at him, "We haven't shagged." I insisted once again and began unpacking my stuff.

"So it's an old friend who's pants you want to get in." Draco muttered. I distracted myself so I didn't start picturing myself with Jeanette. I would never be able to get Draco to shut up if he saw me getting _excited_ right after he said that. Sure, Jeannette's my best friend, but I'm half-veela, and the veela side of me I can't really control.

"Shut up." I told him when I finished putting my clothes in the wardrobe. I stripped down to my boxers and got in my bed. I closed my eyes thinking of how bad I needed to shag, and Jeannette. I forced myself to stop thinking of Jeannette as I ran my fingers over my bedpost, over all the notches. Some of them are deeper, repeats. Jeanette would never become a notch. _You know you want her to_ the stupid veela in me said. No, I don't, I thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**_Jeanette/Hailey_

"Hailey," Luna shook me, her blonde hair was already done. She was perfectly put together, even her radish earrings were adorable. "You asked me to wake you when I get up."

"What time is it?" I asked her with a frown, I did not like mornings. It had to do with the nightmares I had about my mom's death.

"6:05." She smiled dreamily at me, "But Blaise sent Peck to say he would be here at seven." Why was he up so early?

"Okay, thanks Luna." I yawned, I didn't need need fifty-five minutes to get ready, but I still got up. I guessed I could always take an extra long shower.

I turn on the water and out of habit I start to sing. I don't have a bad voice if I do say so myself. I sang a bunch of muggle songs I learned in America during my shower. I like muggle music more than stuff like the Weird Sisters. I put a straightening charm I learned at Warrington on my hair. I didn't know how to tie my tie so I just wrapped it around my neck. I was about ten minutes early so I put on some makeup. I didn't usually wear any, just some melon flavored lip balm, but it's a special occasion so I guessed I could put on some actual lip gloss and eyeliner.

Blaise was leaning against the stairwell when I left the dorms, he checked his watch, "You're two minutes late."

I rolled my eyes, "Good morning to you too." He was so sassy.

He looked at me strangely for a moment, "Why isn't your tie tied? And why are you wearing makeup?"

"First, I don't know how to tie it." I said, and he scoffed before coming closer to me and tying my tie. "Thanks." I smiled before continuing, "And second, I'm a girl, Blaise, I wear makeup." I put a hand on my hip.

"You weren't wearing any yesterday." He pointed out, of course he would notice. He was way too observant some times.

I scoffed, "It's the first day of classes, it's a special occasion."

He raised a brow, "But wouldn't coming here yesterday be a special occasion too?"

"Shut up." I muttered before turning around, I was going to storm away but he grabbed my arm.

I could practically feel him smirking as he said "Wrong way, we're going to the Owlery." I sighed and turned back around.

I jumped on his back, "Let's get going." Some other Ravenclaws left the tower I smiled and waved at them. They gave me a strange look. I grinned as I whispered in Blaise's ear, "But can't the letters to your mommy wait?"

He dropped me on the floor again. I was expecting it and landed on my feet. Blaise turned around, "Fine, I guess you don't want to stay at the Manor during Christmas." He walked in the other direction.

"Blaise wait!" I called.

He turned around slowly, "Yes Jeannette?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's Hailey. And I want to go to the Manor at Christmas." I frowned, "Can we please go mail the letter to your mother."

He grinned, "That wasn't so hard was it?" Manipulative bastard.

The Owlery was filled with owls (well, duh, that seemed a bit redundant, but whatever.) of all shapes and sizes. I went over to my own owl, "Blaise, meet Blaise Jr."

"You named your owl after me?" He asked while tying the parchment to a school owl's leg, "Why?"

"Well," I said and my eagle owl nipped my finger affectionately, "When I met him and he bit me, he's rather grumpy but he can be kind of nice sometimes. Reminded me of you."

"Charming." He rolled his eyes, "Can we go to breakfast now?"

I ran to the doorway and tried to block it, "No, we're going to stay up here forever." I smiled, "Or, you can carry me all the way back down to the Great Hall." He rolled his eyes and pushed past me. I rushed behind him and jumped on his back. "Carrying me it is."

"Living in America has made you lazy." He muttered.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that." I replied. People gave us funny looks as we walked (he walked, I was carried) down to the Great Hall, a lot of people did double takes. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered.

"Probably surprised that I'm carrying you around and that I can actually make someone laugh." He replied with a shrug. "They just know me for using my, as you said before 'veela parts'."

At the door to the Great Hall Blaise dropped me on the floor, again. That time it was unexpected and I did fall to the ground. "I'll walk you to your first class." With that he strode inside.

"Do you need help?" A boy with a mess of black hair and gorgeous green eyes asked. I looked at his tie, a Gryffindor. He stuck out a hand, that I ignored as I picked myself up. "I'm Harry by the way." He smiled.

"I'm Hailey."

"Are you alright? I saw him drop you." He gave me a concerned glance.

"I'm fine." I assured him, "Being dropped seems like it's becoming a regular occurrence."

"Really?" He looked even more concerned, "How can that be? You've just got here."

"It's a long story." I shrugged. Some hair fell in front of his eyes and he swept it away revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Oh, it was Harry Potter.

"Alright." He had got a perpetual grin. Why was he so happy? It was too early for that. "Do you need help finding your first class?"

"No, Blaise is taking me." I told him.

"Okay." Harry's smile faded slightly, "Watch out for him, he's, er, not very nice."

"I know about Blaise," I said with a small smile, "we're good friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm supposed to meet Luna. Nice to meet you." With that I walked into the Great Hall as the owls came swooping in. I sat down and Peck dropped a package with a piece of parchment attached next to my plate, I thanked him with a piece of my toast and he flew away.

"What did you get?" Luna asked with a small smile, she wasn't even looking at me when she asked. Her eyes were up, watching the owls.

I unfolded the parchment, I smiled at Blaise's neat scrawl: _Didn't really think I'd forget did you? Happy Birthday._ I opened the package and inside was an eagle hairpin, it was bronze and blue.

I put it in my hair and a Padma, a girl I met yesterday grinned, "That's so pretty! Who sent it to you?"

"My best friend." I replied glancing at the Slytherin Table, Blaise saw me and winked. I continued, "He sent it for my birthday, I was expecting him to forget. I did in all the excitement of coming here."

Her eyes widened, "It's your birthday? Happy birthday! You must have a great best friend, to send you this, when even you forgot."

"She does have a great best friend." Blaise said as he walked to our table, for some reason he switched to Italian, "_Did you get your schedule yet?_"

"_Yeah, Flitwick gave it to me before I sat down._" I replied in Italian, looking at him strangely.

_"Let's go_." He said, still in Italian and we left the Great Hall. Everyone stared as we left.

"So," I began, "Is there a reason you had to make Padma feel so awkward?"

"The Italian didn't make her feel awkward, my presence alone can make her feel awkward." He rolled his eyes, as he took my schedule. "Looks like we have Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithemacy together. And you've got Flitwick in the morning, that should wake you up." He kept looking over the schedule, "You've got Transfiguration with Gryffindors." He wrinkled his nose. "And you've got Potions with Hufflepuffs."

"I met a Gryffindor this morning." I watched him scoff as I continued, "Not just any Gryffindor, I met Harry Potter." He made a noise of disgust as we began our climb up the steps. "He saw you drop me and he warned me that you aren't 'very nice'."

"Potter needs to mind his own damn business." Blaise said, handing me my schedule.

"I'm getting a feeling you don't like Potter." I mused aloud and he laughed. Causing a few people running late to breakfast stop and stare.

"I'm a Slytherin, it's my job not to like Potter."

"Why did we leave breakfast so early?" I asked, I only ate a little bit at breakfast. Truth to be told I was kind of nervous.

"I'm giving you a tour so you're not running around like a first year. You're welcome."

"Who said I need a tour?" I replied.

He stared down at me and smirked, "You need a tour."

"Arrogant prick." I muttered.

"And you're an insufferable bitch." He replied without hesitation.

We walked around the castle until just before first period. Blaise showed me the kitchens, the prefects washrooms, even the inside of a huge clock tower. It was cool, and he said almost no one goes there.

"See you in Herbology." Blaise said before leaving. I hugged him and he walked off. Before he was fully out of sight I saw him drape an arm around a Slytherin girl.

Most of the class was already seated when I walked into the class. I took a seat next to Padma, "Hi." I smiled.

"Your best friend is Blaise Zabini?" She asked, her mouth open in shock.

"Yeah." I shrugged, "We've known each other since we were like five."

Padma's eyes widened even more if that was possible, "Wow, he hardly talks to most people. How'd you end up being friends with him?"

"I pushed him." I said with a smile as Flitwick called the class to attention. Charms was always my best class at Warrington, and I made water come out the end of my wand the second time.

"What do you have next?" I asked Padma as we go into the corridor.

"We have Transfiguration with Gryffindor." She smiled, "Professor Mcgonagall." Fantastic, I consider myself to be good with Transfiguration as well Charms. And I had met Professor Mcgonagall yesterday, she seemed really strict, but nice. When we got to the classroom I sat next to Padma again.

Professor Mcgonagall stood ramrod straight at the front of the class. "Good morning class, I'm splitting up the houses. Ravenclaw sits with Gryffindor and Gryffindor sits with Ravenclaw." The class groaned in unison, but I didn't find it strange. At Warrington we didn't travel with our house throughout the day. I watched as Padma goes to sit with her sister, it wasn't long before her seat was filled.

"Hey Hailey." Harry sat down next to me. "Nice hair clip."

I nodded and gave a small smile, "It was a birthday present from someone who's 'not very nice'."

He ignored my quote or he didn't catch it "Really, when's your birthday?"

"Today." I said laughing a bit, "I forgot and he remembered." I faced away from him as Mcgonagall began class. She handed out dinner platters and told us to vanish them.

On my third try I got it. "How did you do that?" Harry asked, his platter was still just sitting there. This kid was seriously The-Boy-Who-Lived? I was unimpressed.

"You have to focus." I told him as Mcgonagall awarded five points to Ravenclaw and gave me another platter. Five minutes before the end of class a Gryffindor girl with large bushy brown hair and I were the only ones who had successfully vanished our platters. As Mcgonagall collected the platters Harry turned back to me. Mcgonagall gave us an obscene amount of homework, just as Flitwick had.

"What class do you have next?" Harry asked, looking genuinely interested, and not just trying to make conversation.

"Herbology." I said and he nodded.

"My friend Neville loves Herbology, I'm not big on it myself. May I?" He asked as he reached for my schedule. I nodded, he looked it over and wrinkled his nose in a way similar to what Blaise had done. "Oh, but you have it with Slytherin."

I frowned, "Not all Slytherins are bad."

He looked at me strangely, "Which one isn't?"

"Blaise isn't." I replied immediately.

"He's a womanizing prat." He replied instantly, but when he saw my face he looked ashamed.

I was livid, only I could say stuff like that about Blaise, because I knew he didn't have a choice, and I said it to his face. I glared at Harry, "You really shouldn't talk about things you don't know understand Potter."

"I'm sorry Hailey, I didn't think that would offend you." He said looking remorseful.

"First," I start, "That's Blaire to you, Potter. Second, you must be pretty dim if you thought saying disparaging things about my friend wouldn't offend me." He tried apologizing again for the next minute left in class, I ignored him. As soon as I could I leave I did, I couldn't get to the greenhouses fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_Blaise POV_

Leaving an incredibly dull DADA lesson Draco looked very excited. So, of course I was suspicious. "Why are you so happy?" I asked him.

"We have Herbology next with Ravenclaw." He replied, with an evil grin.

"Why is that important?" I asked, of course I knew why it was important. But I wanted him to confirm my suspicions.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "The new girl is in Ravenclaw, good thing too. She would've been off limits if she was a Gryffindork or Merlin forbid a Hufflepuff."

I laughed, "You know I don't discriminate against houses." But, I hadn't thought of that, would I still talk to Jeannette if she was a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor? I mean it's one thing to shag the other houses, but to be seen talking to them is another thing entirely. Thank Merlin she was a Ravenclaw.

"I might as well tell you now, before you find out in Herbology." I started and Draco gave me an odd look, "Jeannette was who I visited last night."

Draco looked at me strangely, "Who's Jeannette? Wait, better question. What's your point?"

"Sorry, Jeannette is the new girl's name, but she goes by her middle name Hailey." I explained.

Draco stopped in his tracks, "The new girl is who you shagged last night?" He whispered. He could've shouted, but it would've gone against the unspoken code. Slytherin business was Slytherin business. I was kind of surprised he hadn't heard about Jeannette and I hanging out, but then again he probably didn't listen to the gossip if it wasn't about him.

"No." Thank Merlin I didn't blush, "She's Italian, I met her when we were five, she moved when we were ten. We were actually catching up. I gave her a tour of the castle this morning."

He looked really suspicious, "So you don't want to shag her?"

Yes, I want to shag her, who wouldn't? "No, mate, we're just friends." I said instead of what my inner veela thought.

He smiled and continued walking, "That's great! So you can help me. Does she have any major turn offs?"

Crap, Slytherin loyalties or best friend? "I don't know. We were just catching up, I hadn't seen her before yesterday in five years."

Draco gave me a pleading look, "She had to have said something, or you might remember something that always annoyed her."

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, she complained about how horny the guys at Warrington were." I suggested and Draco groaned as we opened the doors leading outside. Up ahead I saw brown hair that shined in the sunlight, I noticed the blonde highlights too. "Come on." I told Draco, "I'll introduce you. Jeanette!"

"It's Hailey!" She called back angrily, but at least she stopped walking.

"This might not be a good time." I muttered as Draco and I jogged to catch up with her.

When we caught up to her she started ranting in rapid Italian, "_Harry Potter is an even bigger prick than you are! Commenting on things he knows nothing about! The little shit, why does everyone love him?_" She paused to take a breath and eyed Draco wearily. "Who are you?" She switched back to English, but it was heavily accented.

"Draco Malfoy." He said with a charming smile. "And from what I got from that, I'll tell you I've been wondering the same thing since first year."

She raised her eyebrow slightly at me and I gave her a slight nod, "Hailey Blaire." She gave him her hand, which he kissed. A regular pureblood greeting.

"I'm not going to tell you I told you so." I gave her a small smile, "What did Potter do?"

"He called you a womanizing prat! Only I get to say that kind of stuff about you and I say it your face." She said quickly, still heavily accented. Damn, it was sexy.

"But he is a bit of a womanizer." Draco added, as we arrived at the greenhouses. Sprout wasn't there yet and the rest of the class was outside.

Jeanette turned to me and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "You haven't told him?"

"No, he knows." I replied.

Jeannette looked at Draco sternly, "Then you know that he has no choice but to be a womanizing prat."

Before Draco could respond Pansy squealed, "Draky!" And attached herself to him.

"Who's that?" Jeannette asked, as she wrinkled her nose at the pug faced witch. "Is she trying to eat his face?" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I laughed and everyone stared for a moment. Thankfully Pansy also stopped shoving her tongue down Draco's throat. I cleared my throat, "Jeannette this is Pansy Parkinson and Pansy this is Jeannette Blaire."

"I go by Hailey." Jeannette said immediately after I finished. Pansy stuck out her hand, as the customary pureblood greeting suggests. Jeannette was supposed to take her wrist and nod politely, but she ignored it. That must've hurt Pansy's ego, Jeannette didn't even recognize her as a pureblood. Behind me I heard someone laugh, a quick look back showed it was Nott.

"Come on in!" Professor Sprout, grinned at us, when did she get there? Like always she was covered in dirt.

I made sure Jeannette and I were at the same workbench, unfortunately so were Draco and Pansy. Jeannette and I spent most of the class laughing, while Draco failed miserably at hitting on her, and Pansy looked extremely upset. We had Ancient Runes next, and we left together with more homework. I really needed to get a shag in too, but I don't see how I'll have the time, and Daphne's blowjob wouldn't last me forever.

"I saw you with that Slytherin girl early. Someone special?" Jeannette asked with a grin, poking me in my abs as we walked into the castle.

I scoffed before making a really fake smile, wrapping my arm around her, "You should know that you're the only special person in my life."

She laughed, "Fine don't tell me who your mystery girl is." She pretended to look offended.

I rolled my eyes, she was such a diva, "If you must know, that was Daphne Greengrass, and she's hardly special."

"Oh, what a shame. Just another harlot." She replied in an astonishingly good American Southern Bell voice. She gave me a goofy grin, switching back to her regular voice, "Picked that up in America."

"This is probably the first and only time you will ever hear me say this." I began, "Please," she gasped, "Never ever do that again."

Jeannette's eyes widened, they looked more blue today, standing out against her bronze and blue tie. "Did Blaise Ignacio Zabini just say please?" She had an evil glint in her eyes as she began to shout, "Blaise Zabini said!-" I put my hand over her mouth, picking her up and carrying her all the way to Ancient Runes.

Of course Granger had something to say when we got there, "As a prefect, I'm going to have to ask that you put her down." Jeannette took the opportunity to lick my hand. I didn't react I just dropped her, she's gotten better at landing. She landed on her feet, and stood immediately. Granger gasped, "Are you okay?"

Jeannette rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, "Damn I'm fine, can't you Gryffindors mind your own business."

I nodded, "First Potter, now his pet muggleborn."

Granger blushed, "You shouldn't talk to prefects that way."

Jeannette kept going, "And shouldn't you learn to shut your trap. Neither of us care that you're a prefect." Jeannette then grabbed my hand and led me inside.

"I promised, Luna I'd help her look for Tinkering Fizbids or something like that." Jeannette told me at the end of the class before hugging me and running off. That was a peculiar way to spend her free period, but it wasn't like I hadn't done the same thing. The sizzling in my core hadn't stoppedl since meeting her on her way to Herbology.

Jeannette's POV  
The rest of the day went by quickly and by now I was tired of people. There seemed to be no privacy in this place. At least at Warrington I had a single room, I mean Luna was nice and everything but I just didn't want to be bothered. So instead of going to dinner I took my messenger bag and went to sit in the clock tower. It was very peaceful, the only noise was the steady tick tock. I took out my music player, it was actually a plain lighter that my mom had charmed to play music when you flipped the lid. It was my eleventh birthday gift. I knew I wasn't supposed to have it, but I couldn't go the next nine months without music. I just held the lighter for a second, my heart hurt. I missed my mom dearly, she had gotten sick a couple years ago. It was really bad, she died last year. I should've told Blaise yesterday, but I didn't want to talk about it. I took a deep breath as I flipped the cap, lit the lantern I took with me with the tip of my wand and began to do my homework.

"Hello?" A voice called, and I quickly put the cap back in my music player. I didn't say anything, I just listened as the footsteps came closer. Of course it was Harry freaking Potter, "Oh, hey Hailey." He smiled shyly and waves awkwardly.

"That's Blaire to you Potter." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely, "Blaise said no one comes here."

"This is my hiding spot, and I've never seen Zabini here." He took a seat next to me, "Where was that music coming from?"

"Stop acting like we're friends." I frowned avoiding his question, "I don't know you, and you've spoken badly about my friend behind his back."

"I truly didn't think that would be offensive to you." He said nervously, "It's really a consensus throughout the school."

"Why is it always the mad ones who I can't get rid of?" I thought aloud and Harry flushed.

"I'm not mad, Voldemort is back." He said crossing his arm. He looked a bit like a disgruntled toddler, I would've laughed if I wasn't mad at him, "He really did kill Cedric."

I gave him a pointed look, "Sorry, didn't think that would offend you. It's a general consensus throughout the wizarding world that you're mad."

He blushed even more, "I see your point. And I'm completely serious, Voldemort is back."

I nodded, "I believe you."

"You do?" He asked, his eyes were too hopeful for my liking.

"Well yes." I started, "I always thought it was strange how a baby could vanquish him. It's not as though you are very extraordinary. I mean you were dreadful in Transfiguration."

He laughed, "Finally someone besides 'Mione and Ron get it. Can we start over?" His green eyes shined in the low light, obviously pleading.

I sighed, "Fine, but a single remark about Blaise and I'll hex you. Is that a deal breaker?" I was feeling forgiving.

He shook his head, "That seems fair."

"Why aren't you working?" I asked, suddenly remembering why I was in the stupid clock tower in the first place, "Unless Gryffindors somehow get a lot less homework than Ravenclaws you can't be done yet."

He grinned, attempting to smooth his hair down, but that somehow made it messier, "I wasn't expecting to get another 'Mione. I'll get it done at somepoint"

"I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason." I remind him and continue writing my essay. We sat in silence for a while, I basically ignored Harry and I think he wanted to say something but he kept stopping himself. "What's up?" I finally asked.

"What?" Harry asked he looked extremely confused.

Dammit I really was in America for too long, "What were you going to say?"

He smiled shyly, "I was going to ask if you like Quidditch, and if you wanted to go to a Gryffindor match. I'm the Seeker."

I grinned, "I love Quidditch! I was a Seeker for Hadrian House at Warrington, I was going to ask Padma when the Ravenclaw tryouts are. Do you happen know?"

He stared at me in bewilderment for a second before he shook his head, "I just know when Gryffindor tryouts are. By the way, nice pen." He pointed to my Bic pen, "Did you forget your quills?"

I laughed, "No I prefer pens to quills, they're so much more convenient. " As I finished the clock rang loudly, "I've got to go meet up with Blaise, later Potter."

He nodded "I have detention with Umbridge, but I thought it was Harry now."

I shook my head, "Not yet." I called over my shoulder as I left.

Blaise and I hung out in the Room of Requirement for a turned itself into a pretty cool fake forrest. We explored it like five year olds and it even made a tree house.

I went to my dorm and showered. Then, I walked back to the common room, grabbed a book from one of the many bookcases lining the walls, and sat down in a large comfy chair by a fireplace. Soon a guy I recognized from my classes sat down in the chair next to me. "Hey." He smiled. He had dark blue eyes and blonde hair, it wasn't very short, but not very long either. Probably like an inch or two long. Even sitting down I could tell he was tall.

"Hi, I'm Hailey." I smiled back, not many of my classmates had spoken to me yet. I didn't know if it was because of my friendship with Blaise or if I just shot off a bitch aura. Anyway the guy actually talking to me was refreshing.

"I'm Anthony. How's Hogwarts been treating you?" He asked smoothing down his hair.

"It's been great, kind of weird the lack of privacy. But the castle is cool." I replied shutting the book and sticking it in the chair, I'd find it later.

Anthony laughed, "I know, that was really weird during first year, but everyone has hiding spots."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, Where's yours?"

He laughs, "I can show you, you want to see it?" I nodded and he stood up. He stuck out his hand, that I took, "Let's go." We left the common room he led me down to the Viaduct Courtyard, and down a bunch of stairs. "This is the boathouse," He explains as he looks at the ground for something, "Did you come over on the boats with the first years?"

"No," I shook my head, "I flooed into Dumbledore's office, why?"

"Well here is where the boats are stored during the rest of the year. That seems a bit redundant now that I think about it. Anyway I've never seen another person when I come down here." He replied, "Ah-ha found it!" He held up a bronze key triumphantly, and unlocked the door. "After you, milady." He did a sweeping arm motion and I laughed as I walked in.

I didn't take but three steps into the room before, "Surprise!" Suddenly it seemed like all the Ravenclaws in our year were there.

"This is all for me?" I asked in disbelief. It was a small and cozy space, but it could hold the eleven of us comfortably. There were blue and bronze streamers hanging from the ceiling and bronze and blue miniature eagles. A 'Welcome to Ravenclaw!' banner and a 'Happy Birthday!' banner hung on either wall, and a huge cake sat on a table.

"Of course." A boy whose name I thought was Terry, "It's your birthday, of course we're going to do something special." I was wrong these guys were awesome. We hung out in the boat house until around eleven. The cake was a white cake with chocolate frosting, my favorite. Anthony told me he asked Blaise what my favorite type of cake was, apparently our friendship was known by everyone at the school, news sure does travel fast here. What surprised me was that Anthony described it like it was the bravest thing ever, weird.

Back in the common room we all sat around the fireplace until one by one everyone went upstairs, leaving Anthony, a boy named Michael Corner, and I. Michael was on one of the big comfy chairs and Anthony and I were sharing a couch. I just finished telling the story of how my friends and I stole some school brooms and went to see a muggle band. "And Agatha, the caretaker, she wanted to hang us by our wrists in her office for it."

"Sounds like Filch." Anthony laughed.

"I had the displeasure of meeting him yesterday," I rolled my eyes, "What an unpleasant man."

Michael yawned, "I have to meet Ginny in the morning. See ya later mate, 'night Hailey."

Anthony nodded to Michael, "Night Mike." I replied as Michael walked up the steps. I turned back to Anthony, "And then there were two." I smiled, "Do you mind if I call you Tony?"

He laughed, I liked his laugh. He had a sort of deep voice for a fifteen year old and his laugh just sounded nice, "Most people call me Anthony, but you can be special."

"Awesome." I smiled at him before looking at the comfy blue chair lovingly, "I really want to sit there, but I don't want to get up. I'm exhausted." I rested my head on Tony's shoulder before sitting right back up again, "Oh no." I whispered.

Tony frowned, giving me a concerned look as he gently wrapped an arm around me, pulling me back to his side."What's wrong?"

"I don't know which is worse; the fact that Blaise was right or that I did get lazy in America." I replied, I felt Tony tense at the mention of Blaise.

"So," he began awkwardly, "Are you and Blaise, er, together?"

I blushed, "No, Blaise is just my best friend." I assured him.

"Oh," he relaxes, "Cool."

I rested my head back on his shoulder, "Yeah, cool." Soon, we fell asleep. Tony was a heavy sleeper, I startled myself awake several times.


	4. Chapter 4

**IS ANYONE READING THIS STORY? I HAVE OTHER CHAPTERS PREPARED, BUT IF NO ONE IS READING WHAT'S THE POINT? I MEAN OUT OF 90 VIEWS ONLY 3 FOLLOWERS AND 0 REVIEWS! I MEAN AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**  
Blaise POV_

I waited outside the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower impatiently. Jeanette was late, I watched expectantly as the door opened. It was just Luna. "Luna," I called to her and she drifted over to me.

"Good morning, Blaise." She said dreamily.

"Have you seen Jeanette?" I asked. I'm a worrier, I'll admit it, and I was freaking out on the inside.

"Hailey's asleep on the couch with Anthony Goldstein." She replied before drifting away.

What the fuck? I immediately pulled the eagle knocker:  
Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless it flutters,  
Toothless it bites, and Mouthless it mutters

I thought for a moment, "The wind." The door opened and I barged in. I saw the two snuggled up on the couch, his arm around her. She was curled up into his side. Who did Goldstein think he is? Everyone should've known by then that Jeanette and I were... Still just friends. Was I really just getting jealous? Snap out of it Zabini.

I walked over to the couch and thought for a second. How should I wake them? Shouting would be too loud, I might wake the others, instead I repeatedly poked Goldstien with my wand. He awoke with a start, jumping a bit, which woke up Jeannette. Goldstien looked from me to Jeannette before removing his arm from around her and scooting away. I would've laughed at him, but that would've ruined my intimidation technique. Jeannette stared at me angrily, "What?"

I sat down in blue chair that sat adjacent to the couch, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." I asked Jeannette, glaring at Goldstien.

Jeannette gave me a face, What's your problem? "Anthony, Blaise, Blaise, Anthony."

I nodded to Goldstien, before turning back to Jeannette. I started speaking in Italian, it makes people who don't speak Italian uncomfortable, "Are you going to change or are you just going to breakfast like that?"

She glared at me, before turning to Goldstien, "I'm going to go shower, see you at breakfast." She smiled at him, before glaring at me once more and going up the staircase. Was she trying to make me jealous? I wasn't but was she trying to make me?

I turned back to Goldstien, "What are your intentions with Jeannette?"

"Who?" He asked.

"With Hailey." I corrected myself.

"What do you mean?" Goldstein asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You're a Ravenclaw, you know what I'm talking about." Hurry up and say it dumbass, I thought. I really wanted to know if he was trying to get with my Jeannette.

He looked extremely uncomfortable and didn't answer for like five minutes, "Er, well I guess I'd like to go out with her." He smoothed down his hair, and I glared at him.

"Interesting," I muttered, "Just in case she actually agrees to go out with you, I'll let you know this now." I got up from my chair and walked to the couch, right in front of Goldstien. I got to just above eye level so he still had to look up to me, "If she even thinks about shedding a single tear because of you I will personally drag you out to the middle of the Forbidden Forest," he paled, "Tie you to a tree and let the spiders get you." I once heard Potter and his friends talking about giant spiders in the forest, might as well use it now.

"Sp-spiders?" He whispered.

"There are spiders as big, or even bigger, than a grown man. They'd tear you limb from limb and drag the pieces back to their nest where they would devour you. Are we at an agreement?" Hopefully that will make him back off of Jeannette forever.

He nodded and I went back to my chair, there was a book stuck between the cushions. I picked it up and started to read. A couple minutes later Jeannette came back down the steps, her hair wet and wavy, it would be curly soon, but the pin was still in it. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded, turning to Goldstien, "Are you coming?"

He shook his head, "I've got to freshen up and whatnot, I'll see you at breakfast though."

"Well see you at breakfast then." She said, turning to the door.

As Anthony got up, I walked by the couch to go with Jeanette, but I couldn't help but whisper, "Don't forget, I can get in here." To Goldstein as I walked by.

"Okay." She replied, but as soon as we where out of the common room she hit me, "What is your issue?"

"What do you mean?" I played innocent as I tied her tie.

"I've known you too long for you to fake this crap. Why did you act like that to Anthony?"

"You could do better." I shrugged.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "You gotta be kidding me! He's gorgeous." She poked me in the ribs, "And that's without glamour magic."

"That's not fair," I replied, "I can't control that. And for all you know he could be using glamour."

She rolled her eyes, "And if he was?"

"Then he'd be a you-know-what like me," I draped an arm around over her shoulders, "And his only purpose would be to get into your pants. Then I'd have to kick his ass and get a detention, not to mention I might scuff my shoes."

She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, "You'd scuff your shoes for me?" She looked up at me with a smile.

I bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "Of course. Even if you're a total bitch, you're my total bitch."

She looked at me in awe, "That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She hugged me. She didn't let go and we walked with my arm over her shoulders and both her arms around me until...

"Hailey!" We both turned and looked, it was Potter. I think Jeannette scoffed before putting on a fake smile, only I would be able to tell it wasn't real. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Potter." She smiled.

"Hey Hailey," He smiled back, and then he looked at me awkwardly. Jeanette still hadn't let go so we were still hugging. "Zabini."

I wasn't going to reply, but Jeanette kept poking me in the ribs, "Potter." I finally muttered to make her stop.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Potter asked Jeanette, giving me a pointed look.

Jeanette reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around me, "Sure Potter." She sighed, "I'll be right back." She told me.

I rolled my eyes, I had done enough waiting around for her this morning, "I'll just see you in later." She frowned and nodded before I continued down to the Great Hall without her.

"Where's Jeanette?" Draco asked when I sat down next to him at the Slytherin table.

I don't know why, but hearing him call her Jeanette made me mad, "Only I call her that." I said clenching my jaw.

"Isn't someone touchy this morning. Are you PMS-ing or something?" Draco scoffed as he grabbed a piece of bacon. "Anyway any more news I should know about her."

I thought for a moment, "You've got competition." The problem? I don't think I was just talking about Goldstein.

"Of course I have competition! She's hot, but who do I really need to worry about?" Draco asked. Pansy who sat on the other side of him looked hurt.

"First, it doesn't matter who your competition is because she thinks you're with Parkinson." I started, but stopped when Draco turned to Pansy.

"You can't just go around snogging me anymore." He told her harshly.

"But Draky!" Pansy started, and he cut her off.

"And no more of that 'Draky' crap, my name is Draco." Pansy got up from the table and left in tears. Draco turned back to me, "So who's my competition?" I nodded in the direction of the entrance to the Great Hall where Jeannette just walked in with Goldstien. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. He must of said something funny because she laughed and blushed. "Goldstien?" Draco asked incredously. Goldstien looked over in our direction, both Draco and I glared and the Ravenclaw prefect paled slightly.

"Not just Goldstien," I continued, "It appears that our favorite Gryffindor has a thing for m-" I stopped myself before I said my Jeannette, thankfully Draco didn't notice the slip, "Jeanette."

Draco laughed, "Potter has about as much experience with girls as a first year. He's hardly competition. Is there anyone else?"

"Not that I know of." I lied, the burning in my core came back with vengeance. My inner veela thought, Yes, me. I frowned slightly to myself, this won't do. I refuse to fall for my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_Jeanette's/Hailey's POV_

After Blaise ditched me Potter told me when the Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts are. I don't see why he had to talk to me alone to say that. Maybe Blaise intimidated him, he is about 6'3" way bigger than Potter. He also didn't send Tony away, in fact when Tony appeared Potter just kind of left. So Tony walked with me to breakfast.

Today was my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, it was a double class period. Apparently it was the worst teacher they've had, and it was their fifth teacher in five years. We had it after breakfast, just Ravenclaws no other house. Tony and I left breakfast together, he draped his arm over my shoulders again. He told me about his past DADA teachers. I wouldn't mind having Lupin, I have an uncle who's a werewolf and we're still cool.

The professor introduced herself as Professor Umbridge; she was a squat, stubby woman with a face that reminded me of a toad. She was wearing an atrocious pink cloak.

"Good morning, class." She said in a girly voice.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." We replied in unison.

"Please copy the following." She tapped the blackboard with her unusually short wand.

Course Aims:  
Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used.  
Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.  
I read over the objectives a couple of times with a small frown. "This is bullshit." I muttered. Tony and Padma, who were sitting on either side of me, looked at me strangely. "Professor, are we actually going to use defensive spells?" I asked loudly.

"Please raise your hands before speaking, Ms -" She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Blaire." I raised my hand, and she turned her back on me. I repeated my question anyway. "Are we actually going use defensive spells?"

"Ms. Blaire I told you to raise your hand before speaking." Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"My hand is raised professor." I replied and next to me Tony sniggered.

"Wait to be called on." Umbridge said turning her back to me once more.

"But that isn't what you said the first time." I rolled my eyes, but I stayed quiet while she gave out a chapter to read in the textbook. I opened to the page, but didn't read and left my hand up.

"Do you have a question about the reading Ms. Blaire?"

"No, I have a question about the course objectives." I replied and Umbridge opened her mouth to say something, but I kept going. "Are we actually going to practice any defense spells?"

"Are you planning on being attacked Ms. Blaire?" The toad replied, the class had stopped pretending to read and the watched our exchange.

I got what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to say no. Then she'd reply that there was no reason for me to be practicing defensive spells. "Well, Professor, since there is a practical portion on our Defensive Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. I would like to be able to pass." Umbridge started to speak, I don't know what she said because I shouted over her, "So I don't become a random Ministry lackey sent to spy on a school like you. Not to mention that the criminal Sirius Black is still at large! And that a certain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is reported to be back." I might have tiny little anger problems. "Merlin! Does your arse get tired of all the shit that comes out of your mouth!" I was smart enough to say the last bit in Italian.

The silence was deafening when I finished and sat back down, I didn't even realize I stood up. Professor Umbridge calmly smiled at me, "Ten points from Ravenclaw." She then walked around and wrote something on a piece of parchment. She sealed it and motioned for me to come to the front of the room. I grabbed my messenger bag and stood. When I got to the front of the room she handed me the parchment and smiled at me, but her eyes were cold, "To Professor Flitwick, dear."

I snatched the parchment from her and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me. "That was good." A voice said as I walked out of the classroom. I turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco, you heard all that?" I sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded, "My favorite part was when you talked about her being a ministry lackey, because you know she was proud of her job before. Very Slytherin." He winked at me, "I can walk you to Flitwick's office."

"Thanks," I smiled halfheartedly, "Because I don't know where it is." He laughed and led me away from the classroom. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"I have Divination," he grinned, "I'm not missing anything." He hit on me as he walked me to the office, "Well here we are." We stopped in front of a door.

"Thanks," I smiled, "See you later." He waved and I went into the office. "Hello professor." I said as I walked in.

"Ms. Blaire," Flitwick nodded when I walked in, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Actually I was sent by Professor Umbridge." I laughed, "She wanted me to give you this."

He took the parchment and read it, "Ms. Blaire it's only your second day of classes, how is it you're already in trouble?" He shook his head at me as he took out a tin from his desk drawer and opened it. It had little cupcakes in it, "Would you like a cupcake?"

"I'm always up for a cupcake, professor." I grinned as I took one.

He laughed, but then turned serious, "Ms. Blaire you cannot keep openly mocking Professor Umbridge. As you know we've already lost ten house points. And you have detention with Professor Umbridge until Friday."

"What!" I interjected, "But Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday, that gives me almost no time to practice."

"There is nothing I can do about that Ms. Blaire. You are to report to Professor Umbridge's office promptly at five o'clock." He shrugged his little shoulders.

At five o'clock on the dot I walked into Umbridge's office. It was covered in cat pictures, doilies, and lace. I was surprised to see two desks and chairs in front of her desk, each had a piece of parchment on them. I guess I'm doing lines. I wondered who else got detention with her. "Take a seat, dear." Umbridge pointed to the desks, "You too Mr. Potter."

I was shocked to see Harry in the doorway behind me. He gave a grim smile and nodded to me, I did the same. We each took a seat, I began to take out a pen but the toad stopped me, "You'll be using a quill I provide." She gave each of us a thin black quill with a very sharp tip. "You know what to write Mr. Potter. Now Ms. Blaire I want you to write 'I will stay quiet'. Get to work you too."

"How many times do I have to write it? And where's the ink?" I asked as I watched Harry start to work, red ink seemed to come from the quill.

She watched me watch Harry, "You will write until it sets in."

I sighed and wrote, I will stay quiet on the paper. The back of my left hands stung. I looked at it and a cut was just fading away. I wrote it again and I felt the same pain again. It didn't take me long to figure out I was writing in my own blood. Just as Harry did next to me, I didn't make a sound. I have no idea how many hours later she told us to stop. "Hands." Harry presented her with his right hand, I with my left. The back of my hand was red, but the words 'I must not tell lies' could still be seen on the back of his, though they were faint. "I expect to see you both back here tomorrow."

We left without a word, "Is she allowed to do this?" I asked after we turned the corner and got a good distance away from her office.

"No." Harry shook his head, "But I'm not going to give her the satisfaction by running to Dumbledore."

I nodded as I reached for his hand, "May I?" He nodded, and I took his hand. I looked over it carefully. It was still bleeding a bit, but blood never bothered me. I got even more accustomed to it after mom got sick, she was always coughing it up. The words 'I must not tell lies' could be seen.

"This is just after two days?" I asked pouting a bit. I had detention until Friday, it would be permanent by then.

"Yeah." He smiled at me, "What did you do to get on Umbridge's bad side? You probably already know what I did."

I shook my head, "I'm not one to listen to gossip. But I called her ministry scum. I said that Voldemort is back, and I reminded her that Sirius Black is still at large when she tried to say we'd never have to use defensive spells."

Harry whistled, and grinned, "That's brilliant. You don't fear his name?"

"Fearing his name just gives him more power over us." I shrugged and looked down. I blushed when I realized that we're still holding hands.

He looked at me in awe, "The only person who I know of who says-. Oh hey Ron"

"Hey Harry." A lanky red-headed boy said as he walked up, a Weasley. He was attempting to hide a Cleansweep behind his back. "Hey Hailey."

"Weasley." I nodded and turned to Harry, "I'm going to go to the tower. Bye." I dropped his hand, and Ron noticed the action. He looked at our hands and noticed that they were red and Harry's was still bleeding slightly.

"Is that from your detention?" Weasley asked, he looked furious.

"No." Both Harry and I answered to quickly, it was an obvious lie.

"She can't do that! You have to go to Dumbledore!" Ron insisted, he was turning an awful shade of red.

"Then she would win!" Harry shot back.

I watched the two awkwardly, "I really do have to go, I think Anthony is waiting." I didn't wait for them to reply as I kept walking upstairs.

Tony was waiting up for me in the common room, "Hi." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"How was detention?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. I wasn't sure what our relationship status was; he hadn't properly asked me out, but we acted like a couple apart from the fact that we didn't kiss.

"It was a handful." I replied and I couldn't help but smirk to myself, I was just too punny. "We had to do lines."

"We?" He asked, raising a blonde brow.

"Harry Potter had detention too." I explained, "He had a similar outburst in Umbridge's class."

"What was the last part you said to her?" He asked, and I gave him a quizzical look, "The part in Italian."

"Oh," I laughed, "I asked her if her arse got jealous of all the shit that came out of her mouth." Being a prefect and all I thought he really tried to look disappointed for a moment, but one look at each other and we both cracked up.

We were silent for a moment just enjoying each other's company. I stifled a yawn, it was past midnight and the common room was deserted. Tony noticed and sighed, "I guess we should get to our dorms, we don't want to fall asleep down here again." We both stood and walked over to the steps that separated the girls and guys rooms. He pulled me into a hug and I looked up at him. I could've sworn he was going to kiss me as I looked up into his cobalt eyes and he looked into mine. He didn't, well he reached down and pecked me gently on the cheek, but I was expecting him to actually kiss me, like on the lips. I still blushed as he whispered, "Even though we can't do it again, I'd rather sleep down here with you. Goodnight Hailey."

"Goodnight Tony." I whispered back before walking up the steps to my room.

"You're blushing." Luna informed me before turning out her lantern and laying down. The fact that she noticed made me blush even more. I brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas and went to bed with a smile. Too bad the nightmares ruined my good mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I just wanted to write some more. I'll be doing a lot of editing today, and hopefully post more chapters. And I have to apologize again because this is a short one, but of course you should still review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**_Jeannette/Hailey's POV_

I survived the week, and my detentions with Umbridge (The words didn't disappear). Over that time Harry and I had became friends over our mutual hatred for our torturer. I was nervous wreck by Saturday, despite both Tony's and Blaise's attempts to calm me down. Everyone had to tryout again so I was up against the old seeker, Cho Chang, and a couple other students.

"What's your problem?" Blaise asked that Saturday morning as we walked down to breakfast. He had been acting weird lately, he was much more protective. Thank goodness Tony wasn't the jealous type.

"Quidditch tryouts are today and I haven't practiced at all because of Umbridge! _Merde, merde, merde!_" I stomped my foot like a toddler and Blaise scoffed.

"You've gotta be shitting me." He stopped walking and turned to face me completely. He towered over my 5'4" frame so he bent down so he was at eye level. He grabbed my arms at my sides and looked directly into my eyes, "You are Jeanette _fucking_ Blaire and you can fly circles around Cho Chang. You can play with the best of them, hell you even pushed me down more than once and I am amazing. You are going to be the Ravenclaw seeker."

I'm pretty sure my eyes were watering, "Did you seriously just compliment yourself in my pep-talk? And did you mean all that?"

He stood up straight and pulled me into a hug, "Of course." He said into my hair, "But if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you." I felt him smile.

"Of course," I replied to his chest, "We can't mess up your image, because that's what's important."

"Great you understand." He laughed and we went to breakfast. I noticed how he didn't look great, and leaned more heavily on me than usual.

"Blaise what happened to Daphne?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" I hated it when he played dumb.

"You look sick Blaise." I scolded him, "Didn't you and Daphne..." I didn't finish my sentence, he knew what I meant.

He shook his head, "I haven't had time."

I stopped walking and looked up into his eyes, "Make time Zabini, you can't just keep getting sicker. Instead of meeting me after tryouts go find her." I insisted and he nodded, he knew better than to try to argue with me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tryouts went well. We did a lap around the field just to see how we could fly. There were a couple of other people trying out for seeker. We had a competition to see who could get the snitch first. The first time I was nervous and Cho got it. I remembered Blaise's pep-talk and I got it no problem the next time. We would've done more, but Slytherin said they had the pitch.

Tony was waiting for me when I got off the pitch. He went to give me a hug but I stopped him, "I'm all muddy."

He gave me a look before hugged me anyway, "You did great! When is Davies posting the team roster?"

"Tomorrow, after dinner." I said nervously as we began the walk back to the castle. When we got to third floor we ran into Harry.

"Hey Hailey, hey Anthony." He greeted us, "How were tryouts?" He asked me.

"Okay." I replied.

Tony scoffed, "Please, she caught the snitch as many times as Cho, and she looked better doing it." I blushed as Tony wrapped his arm around me. He made it sound like I did something extraordinary.

"Impressive." Harry grinned. "You'll definitely get it."

After we parted ways with Harry we went to the common room. I went up to my dorm and showered and changed. Then Padma came into my room and filled me in on the gossip I don't pay attention to. She was getting annoyed that I never knew what she was taking about.

"And they totally hooked up." Padma finished another story. "Now what's going on between you and Anthony?"

I shrugged, "He said I'm pretty, but he hasn't asked me out or anything, we haven't even kissed."

Padma looked disappointed, I guess she wanted something juicer than that. "How about you and Harry? Witnesses have seen you two taking midnight strolls through the castle."

I snorted, "'Midnight strolls?' We both had detention with Umbridge all week."

"Oh," Padma frowned, "So no juicy gossip?" I shook my head, "What about Blaise?"

"He's still one of my best friends, and he's with Daphne Greengrass." I told her, and she sighed, so I gave her a line, "Do you have a special someone?"

She grinned, "Well I guess you could say Terry and I are a thing..."

I smiled back at her, "Seriously? Since when?"

"Yesterday he kissed me!" She squealed excitedly, something told me that she'd never had a legitimate boyfriend before, "Then he asked if I wanted to meet him tonight at the quidditch pitch, we're going to go stargazing!" From our one Astronomy lesson I knew that Padma loved the stars.

"That's great, Padma." I smiled at her, but my stomach was doing back flips. I was still nervous about the team roster.

"Actually I was wondering if you would help me get ready..." She asked shyly.

I grinned brightly, "Of course, we'll start after dinner."

* * *

Translations:

Merde means shit


	7. Chapter 7

Hi thanks for reading! I'm sorry I can't answer some questions without murdering the plot, so you'll just have to wait. I plan to make this fic from fifth year to the end of the war, so I hope your in for a long read. I'll attempt to do some more uploading today if I have time. Thanks again, please review!

* * *

**Chapter** **Seven**  
_Blaise's POV_

I pulled on my shirt, "You're welcome." I whispered into Daphne's ear and she hummed as I slipped out the door of the Room of Requirement. I walked down the corridor hoping to not be seen before I slipped into a washroom. When I made it inside I made sure that my I looked well put together, but at the same time look like I don't give shit. It's hard to pull off, but I made it work. When I was sure I looked the same as always I went back down to the dungeons.

I went through the common room without talking to anyone, and as usual I felt their eyes on me as I passed. I went to my room and took out a book, about a chapter in the door flew open, "You're a liar, Zabini!" Draco shouted.

I got up from my bed and went to close the door, "Muffliato!" That would stop the rest of our nosy housemates from overhearing our conversation. "What are you going on about?" I turned back to Draco.

"You like her!" He pushed me. His face was flushed, and he didn't look put together like he usually did.

"Who?" I asked stepping away from him and I sat on my bed. I wasn't used to him being so fired up, he had never actually pushed out of anger before.

"Jeannette Blaire!" He stepped up to me, "You said you didn't like her, but I know you too well! I'm not an idiot Blaise I can tell by the way you look at her! Why didn't you just say that!"

I rolled my eyes, "We're just friends, Drake. I guess you're not used to what I act like to a girl whose pants I'm not trying to get into. Does everyone think I like her?" I replied and Draco let out a sigh.

"No," Draco said, and I let out a sigh of relief. He laughed, "Wow, sorry about that. It was just that when I actually saw you two together I got really jealous." He said sitting on his bed, at least he calmed down.

I shrugged, "Well she's my best friend."

"What am I? Eye of newt?" Draco interrupted.

I laughed, "She's one of my best friends," I corrected myself.

Draco was silent for a moment, "So you don't mind if I go after her?"

That made my blood boil, I stood and strode over to him, "If you're just trying to use her I'm going to kick your ass. I won't be angry if you're actually going to start something, but if you hurt her you're going to answer to me."

Draco stared at me in shock, I had never threatened him before just as he had never pushed me. Then his eyes narrowed "You do like her," He said and his eyes widened, "Do you love her?"

The burning sensation returned with his question, it spread from the pit of my stomach to my chest. "I do love her, but I'm not _in love_ with her. Drake she's just one of my best friends. Anyone who hurts her has to answer to me." I laughed, "Could you imagine it, one of the Slytherin Sluts being in love?" _You're a liar Zabini_, my inner veela thought. I ignored it I only liked Jeannette as a friend.

Draco rolled his eyes at the use of the school's nickname for us. I don't know when it started, but it had a nice ring to it. "Would we still be friends after you kicked my ass?" He asked, and when he saw my face he quickly added, "I'm just kidding, mate, calm down. IF I do go after her I'll be sincere. She seems cool, I heard what she said to Umbridge, and she's witty and smart, not to mention hot."

I grinned, "Trust me, I know."

"And it's not like being a traitor to Slytherin because you know she has a good amount of Slytherin in her, she was almost sorted here." Draco continued, I stopped listening. I knew all the reasons why Jeannette was great.

"If you're going to make your move you better hurry, Goldstien wants her too." I interrupted him abruptly.

"Are you telling me to go after her?" He asked in awe.

I shrugged, "I'd rather she'd go with you than Goldstien." I explained.

Draco grinned, "So are we going to go about this normally, or are we going to go about this like Slytherins?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't want to trick Jeannette into liking Draco. If anything went wrong that would surely hurt our friendship, "No sabotaging Goldstien, but I might be able to put in a good word for you with Jeannette. But you can't keep using the same charming act to get her. You have to open up to her somehow." I had a bad feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
_Hailey POV_

"Hailey, slow down." Tony called as he jogged up the Grand Staircase to catch up with me.

I stopped reluctantly, "Hurry, Tony!" I called, "Padma said she saw Davies post something on the notice board before dinner!"

When he was within two steps of me I began running up the staircases again. I was out of breath by the time I reached the knocker. The eagle misheard me the first three times I said the answer and Tony had to say it for me.

There was a group of people in front of the notice board. "Cho looks pretty upset." Tony whispered, and I know it's terrible but I got excited. I speed-walked over to the notice board to see the listing.

_Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Roster:_  
_Chasers: Roger Davies, Simon Chambers, and Jonathon Bradley_  
_Beaters: Jason Samuels, Duncan Inglebee_  
_Keeper: Grant Page_  
_Seeker: Jeannette Blaire_

"Tony! I got it!" I squealed in delight as I threw my arms around him. I wasn't even mad that Davies used Jeannette instead of Hailey.

"Told you so." He grinned, carrying me away from the notice board so others could see. He sat down on what we had come to know as our couch. He pulled me into his lap, or rather he never set me down. "Want to sneak down to the kitchens to celebrate?" He asked.

I pretended to be shocked, "A prefect, sneaking out of the dorm after curfew? I'm a bad influence on you."

His eyes were bright as he laughed, "You're worth it." He smiled at me, then leaned down and kissed me. It was really gentle and sweet, our first kiss. He blushed, "So, er, to the kitchens?"

I beamed, "Let's go." We left the common room holding hands, Padma sent me a not very subtle thumbs up, causing me to blush. We held hands on our way to the kitchens, when we got down there Tony tickled the pear and we opened the door and climbed in.

"Hello sir and ma'am, can Twinkle get you anything?" A little house elf asked, her bright blue eyes sparkled, Twinkle was a good name for her.

Tony looked to me and I shrugged, and Tony turned back to Twinkle, "How about a hot chocolate and a butterbeer. Is there anywhere we can sit in here?" I grinned, he remembered that I don't like butterbeer.

"Yes, sir, right this way." She replied as she led us to a table in the corner of the kitchen, "Twinkle go get drinks now." She went back to the main area of the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen, it was a huge room. There were five tables in pretty much the same positions as the ones above it. In the corner where we were sitting it was set up like a little restaurant, Tony and I were at a table for two. We held hands across the table.

"Hailey?" Tony asked with a small frown.

"Yeah?" I replied, worried suddenly. Had I done something wrong?

"What's that?" He asked pointing to my hand, where the words 'I will stay quiet' were clearly visible.

"Nothing." I muttered quickly as I shoved my hand into the pocket of my robes.

"Who did that?" He asked, and I looked away, "Hailey, please tell me." I wouldn't meet his eyes, so he gently pushed my chin up so I would. His eyes were so full of concern that I broke.

"Detention with Umbridge." I said quietly.

He looked shocked, "I thought you said you had to do lines?"

"We did." I insisted as Twinkle brought our drinks over, "Can we talk about this later?" I pleaded, "We're supposed to be celebrating."

He sighed as he lifted his butterbeer, "To Ravenclaw's new Seeker." I clinked my mug against his and I took a sip. It was delicious.

We drank our drinks and then snuck back up to the Tower. We quite literally bumped into another prefect, I knew immediately from her great mass of bushy brown hair that it was the know-it-all Granger.

"Anthony who do we have here?" She asked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I failed and did so anyway.

"I just caught Hailey sneaking out," Tony replied, thinking on his feet, "I can handle her, Hermione."

Granger nodded, "What's her punishment going to be?"

"I was going to have her polish the trophies." Tony replied.

"Okay then," Granger said before turning to me for the first time in this conversation, "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah," I gave her a cheeky grin, "I won't get caught next time." It would look weird if I was suddenly respectful to Granger. She made an aggravated noise before storming off. When I was sure she was out of earshot I whispered to Tony as we began walking back to the common room. "Polishing the trophies?"

"You don't really have to do it." He explained, "But I had to say some punishment."

I nodded as he answered the riddle and we went back to our couch. Padma and Terry were sitting in one of the comfy chairs, she was on his lap. They waved us over. "Hey." I smiled at them as Tony and I sat down. Tony pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waste and I leaned back against his chest.

"How was your celebration?" Padma asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"We had butterbeer and hot chocolate." I said.

"And Hermione caught us on the way back," Tony continued, "so if anyone asks Hailey had to polish the trophies." We laughed.

"I'm going to go on up, I have to get to the library early to work on that Potions essay." Padma smiled, as she got up, but Terry grabbed her arm.

"No, don't leave me down here with these two, they'll sit there making goo goo eyes at each other!" Terry pretended to beg.

I blushed and hid my face in Tony's broad chest. I felt it shake as he laughed, "Then maybe you should go up too mate."

I turned back around as Terry pretended he was offended as he stood, "Maybe I will. Come on, Padma." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked over to entrance to the staircases. Terry pulled Padma into a goodnight kiss, they separated and went upstairs.

We sat in silence and Tony played with my hands. "There's an elephant in the room." Tony whispered.

"I don't see one." I replied as someone else went upstairs, the only people left in the common room were Tony and I, and a seventh year doing ovomancy off on the other side of the room.

"You know what I meant." Tony continued, "Are you going to tell me what happened to your hand?"

I slid off his lap so I could face him, "I told you, I had detention with Umbridge." I whispered as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"She did this?" He asked, his cobalt eyes were stormy. That was when I realized he's just as protective as Blaise.

I shook my head, "She had us to do it to ourselves." I lifted my hand to show him, "See that's my handwriting."

He still looked angry, but now he was also confused, "How?"

"She gave us parchment and a thin black quill. It had a really sharp tip, she didn't give us any ink. She said it was a special quill that didn't need ink." I told him, "So I wrote and the words appeared in red ink but faded away. There was a stinging on the back of my hand, and the words were cut into my hand." I recalled, it was hard to explain the process. It was just too weird.

"You were writing in your blood?" Tony asked, he was a smart boy. I nodded, "So that's what you meant by lines? She isn't allowed to do this, we have to tell someone."

"Then she would win." I told him what Harry said to Weasley earlier. "I know you're upset but I'm not going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing she's gotten to me by running to a teacher. I'd rather suffer in silence."

He sighed, "It's a wonder you're not a Gryffindor."

I scoffed, "Then I would have to share a room with Granger, and that would've gone terribly. She's probably complaining to Harry and Weasley about me right now."

"You two are a lot alike it's a wonder you two don't like each other." He said, but I could tell he was still thinking about my detentions.

I shook my head, "I could never be friends with someone who's like me. I'd annoy myself."

He smiled, "How? You're so cute." I blushed, and he brushed his thumb across my cheek, "See that's so cute." He leaned in and kissed me, it was much more intense than our last kiss, but it ended when the seventh year doing ovomancy tried to sneak past us but ended up tripping.

"Are you okay?" I asked, peeking over Tony's shoulder, at some point I ended up back on his lap.

She blushed bright red, "I'm fine."

"Did you see anything in the eggs?" Tony asked.

She shrugged, "It's hard to say, I was going to ask my roommate. Sorry for, er, interrupting." With that the seventh year hurried up the steps leaving Tony and I laughing.

"Why are we always the last ones down here." I leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"I don't know." He shrugged and he started to hum to himself.

I yawned and Tony stood pulling me up with him and walking us over to the entrance of the steps, "Goodnight, Hailey." He pulled me into another stellar kiss.

"Goodnight, Tony." I smiled at him before going up the steps and off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **  
_Hailey/Jeannette's POV_

"Hey Jeannette." Draco and Blaise walked up, Draco had picked up the habit of calling me Jeannette from Blaise. Over the last two months we had been at Hogwarts we had a routine going. I met them on the way to Herbology, we worked at the same bench, then Blaise and I would go to our next class.

"It's Hailey." I reminded them for the billionth time as we exited the castle.

Blaise scoffed, "You're wasting your breath and you know it. Anyway we wanted to know if you had any plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

I don't know why, but I felt guilty, "Anthony and I were going to Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes" I wanted to ask them to join us, but it was our first real date.

Blaise laughed, "Like a date? That's rich, I didn't know Goldstien had the balls."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop acting so shocked, we've been going out for over a month."

Draco rubbed the back of his next, "Really it's been over a month?" I had seen a lot more Draco recently, we had become friends. He seemed to be around a lot more. I had taken to teasing him.

"Is Drake jealous?" I elbowed Blaise and it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm just surprised that I've been dealing with you for over a month now." He looked bewildered.

"So you're telling me that you and Goldstein are just going to walk around Hogsmeade and that none of your day can be spent with your best friend." Blaise said elbowing me.

"Well..." I pretended that I was thinking, "I guess I could pencil in some hanging out after lights out tomorrow." Blaise scoffed and I continued, "Unless a certain prefect would have a problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow at Draco.

The blond guy sighed, "Since when have I actually been a good prefect?" He asked as we got to our bench.

I laughed, "Point taken."

The rest of the day passed in a flash. Soon Padma was going through my wardrobe while I watched her from my bed. "What are you going to wear?"

I shrugged, "Clothes, I guess, going nude would be frowned upon."

Even though she was facing away from me I could tell she rolled her eyes, "How about this?" It was a dark blue and black striped knit sweater that went down to maybe thigh-length on me. I usually wore it as a dress with leggings underneath.

"It's a bit formal for Hogsmeade isn't it?" I asked thinking of the flats I usually wore with it.

Padma shook her head as she pulled out a black beanie, "Putting this on with it makes it more casual." She turned back to the wardrobe, "Where are all of your shoes?" I opened my trunk and showed her my shoes. She went through them before pulling out a pair of black converse. "You are going to look perfect." She squealed as Luna walked in. She went straight to her bed and closed the curtains on her four poster.

"What are you wearing on your date with Terry?" I asked, trying to get the conversation away from me.

She saw right through it, "We'll get to me, but we're not done with you yet. What are you doing with your hair?"

I was confused, "I'm putting a hat on, what else do I need to do?"

Padma groaned, "You're not just going to stuff all your hair in the hat. It's just going to sit on top of your hair and look cute." She demonstrated on herself by putting the hat on, "I think you should go curly tomorrow."

I finally got Padma to stop trying to make me over and I helped her pick out what she was wearing tomorrow. She ended up borrowing a pair of gray jeans from me and a black tank top with a dark blue blazer. I was exhausted by the time I got back to my room. Luna was already snoring behind her curtains and it wasn't long before I was snoring behind mine.

/

"You look like a muggle." Blaise informed me the next morning as I walked out of the common room. He was wearing all black (as usual) in an expensive button down shirt and slacks. As usual he was waiting outside to walk me to breakfast.

"Anthony liked it." I replied.

Blaise rolled his eyes and scoffed, "That's because by tilting his head slightly he can get a pretty good view of your ass." He stopped walking and tilted his head. I could've covered my butt and hit him, but instead I shook my ass and started to strut. I think Blaise tried to wolf-whistle but he was laughing too hard. "You're ridiculous." Blaise reminded me before wrapping an arm around me and continuing down to the Great Hall.

Anthony and I held hands on our way to Hogsmeade. "I heard Potter was holding some type of meeting at Hog's Head. Do you want to stop there before Three Broomsticks?" Anthony asked.

"What is it about?" I asked, but I was wondering why Harry didn't ask me himself. I mean we hadn't had the time to properly talk with both of our Quidditch practices, but he still sat next to me in Transfiguration. Why didn't he tell me then?

Anthony shrugged, "Ginny said it was something about Defense Against the Dark Arts." I bet Granger was the reason why Harry didn't tell me. At least our dislike of one another is mutual.

I nodded, "Okay let's go." I shivered slightly and Tony wrapped one of his long arms around me. I spotted the Golden Trio walking into a dodgy looking place up ahead. We walked in that general direction before arriving at Hog's Head. Tony pulled me closer to him as we walked through the bar. Most people had face coverings and everything about the place seemed grimy and dirty.

The barman looked vaguely familiar and he pointed us to a fairly large group, with the Golden Trio in the middle of it. Though we could've found them without his direction.

It looked like we got there a bit late and Granger was already speaking. "I had the idea that someone should teach us real Defense Against the Dark Arts because that rubbish Umbridge is teaching certainly isn't it."

Next to me Tony said, "Here, here." And his thumb brushed my scars.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, though it dulled slightly when she saw me at his side. She continued, "Well I thought we'd take manners into our own hands." She continued, but I have to admit I wasn't listening until she said Voldemort. The usual reaction, there were some startled gasps and Marietta spilled butterbeer on herself.

Then they started going on about Harry's accomplishments after Zacharias Smith had a rather rude outburst. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, I was watching the crowd. Cho kept trying to catch Harry's eye, and she looked grief stricken when they talked about some guy named Diggory. Harry passed over Cho and smiled at me, Cho saw this and glared at me.

Granger passed around a parchment to sign. After they signed people began to leave, because we were late the parchment got to Tony and I last. By that time it was just us and the Golden Trio. "What are you doing?" Granger asked rather rudely as Tony handed me the parchment.

"Giving Hailey the parchment so she can sign." Tony answered giving Granger an odd look.

Hermione looked at him like he was stupid, much to Harry and Weasley's surprise. "She's friends with Slytherins, even Malfoy-"

"And your point is?" I interrupted her.

She looked shocked that I even talked, "Excuse me?"

"How do we know you can be trusted?" She said after a pause, "How do we know you won't tell the Slytherins and then they might tell Umbridge."

I laughed somewhat bitterly, "You don't have to worry about me Granger." I put my left hand into a fist and raised it so she my scar. I will stay quiet. She gasped and looked at Harry's hand before turning back to mine. I signed the parchment and turned to Tony, "Can we go please?"

Tony grabbed my hand and lead me out of the pub, but I still heard Harry say, "What was that 'Mione?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**  
**_Blaise POV_**

Jeanette was sitting on a beanbag chair when we got to the Room of Requirement. She was back in her uniform, her tie wrapped around her neck. "Hey Jeanette." I said as I went to tie it for her.

"It's Hailey." She replied, "Thanks." She said when I was done. We stayed there until around midnight. Drake and I didn't have a problem getting back to the dungeons.

Crabbe and Goyle sauntered over to Drake's side. He had been spending so much time with Jeanette and I that the two have actually had to think for themselves. Jeanette doesn't like the two of them, she finds them dull.

"Can we mock Potter tomorrow?" Crabbe asked and it looked like it took him great effort to do so.

Drake rolled his eyes, "If I feel like it..." He began to lecture the two of them about doing there own thing, but I went and sat in on one of the couches.

It seemed like Daphne was in my lap a soon as I sat down. She pouted at me, "Were you with her again?" Daphne was extremely jealous of Jeanette, I didn't understand why. She was just my best friend.

"You're not my keeper," I said coldly, "I can visit who I please."

She frowned, "But Blaise..." She undid my tie and unbuttoned half of my shirt, as she tried to be seductive. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I'm the half veela, I'm the seductive one. I don't get seduced.

I leaned in close to her ear, "Daph, darling." I whispered and she shuddered and pressed herself against me. "Do I need to show you why you shouldn't be jealous?" She nodded and I picked her up and carried her to my room. I had barely shut the door before my mouth was on hers.

The next morning I woke up early as usual, I was a bit surprised that Daphne had spent the night in my bed. I showered, dressed, and headed out to the common room. There were a couple of people around the notice board. I would've ignored them but they sounded pretty upset.

So, I walked over to a little first year, "What's going on?" I asked and the poor little girl stared at me in shock. She even looked a little frightened. I frowned, inwardly of course, a first year in my own house shouldn't be afraid of me. She reminded me of a doe, she looked up at me with wide light brown eyes, she had chestnut brown ringlets, and a handful of brown freckles across her tan skin. She could've been Jeannette's little sister.

"Everything is cancelled." She said shakily.

I bent down so I was at her level, "I'm not going to hurt you, darling. What's your name?"

"Emilia." She replied still looking unsure of herself, "What's your name?"

"Blaise." I smiled at the Emilia, "Now Emilia is an Italian name. _Sei Italiano_?" She grinned and nodded, "So am I. Now what did you say about everything being cancelled?"

"_Professore_ Umbridge cancelled everything, even Quidditch! And you have to get her permission to reform anything." She spoke louder and more confidently this time, now I could hear her accent.

I absentmindedly patted her back comfortingly, "She'll let us reform the Quidditch team, don't worry." She nodded, and I opened my arms, "Can I get a hug?" She practically jumped into my arms, I could tell she wasn't hugged enough at home. I'd make sure she was here. "Now if anyone dares to mess with you, you can come to your big brother Blaise okay?"

She grinned, "Okay, fratello."

I stood and patted her head, "I've got to go meet my friend, I'll see you at breakfast."

She smiled and waved as another first year walked up. It was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. "Bye fratello." She said before turning to the boy, I was protective and I immediately didn't like the boy.

I hurried up to the Ravenclaw Tower, I hated being late. Jeannette was waiting when I got up, I think she was trying to do an impression of me as she tapped her foot and shook her head, "You're late." She smirked as I tied her tie before we started walking.

I grinned, "Sorry about that, but I just got a little sister."

Her eyes widened, "Your mother was pregnant!" She whispered as she looked around. She didn't want it to get around, "What's her name?!"

I laughed, "My mother, pregnant? I'm still surprised I even exist." I laughed at the thought of it, and she did too, "But my new little sister's name is Emilia and she's eleven."

She was thoughtful for a moment, "Emilia? Is she Italian?" I nodded, "You have to introduce me to her, I want a little sister too."

I rolled my eyes, "Find your own little first year Ravenclaw." She pouted at me, "She does look like she could be your little sister though."

She poked me in my abs, "See! Another reason why she should be my little sister too." She grabbed my arm as she pleaded, "I want to meet her."

"Fine." I muttered to make her stop. She grinned and kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and running down the stairs. Soon we were at the Great Hall. I expected her to go to the Ravenclaw table, but she stayed clutching my hand at my side.

"Which one is she?" She asked, standing on the tips of her toes to see over the crowd of students. Of course she would want to meet Emilia now.

I spotted her easily, she was sitting next to the same dark haired boy. They seemed to be in deep conversation. "Guess." I smirked at Jeanette's annoyed look.

She let go of my hand and crossed her arms defiantly, "In case haven't noticed I'm short, I can't just see over everyone's heads like you."

I shrugged, "I guess you won't meet her then."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand again, pulling me over to the Slytherin table. "Is that her?" She asked every time we passed a first year girl. She was right on her seventh time.

"Yes." I said reluctantly, and I pulled her back to me before she ran up to Emilia. It would probably frighten the poor kid.

"I want to meet her." Jeannette insisted, she was being annoyingly persistent this morning.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Wait a second, I have to introduce you. She's a bit fragile." We still held hands as I walked up to Emilia, "Hey Emilia."

She turned around with a smile, "Ciao fratello."

I could imagine Jeannette thinking of how adorable that was, I could tell she was trying not to be overbearing. "I just wanted to introduce you to my friend I told you I was meeting earlier. Emilia this is Jeannette." I pretended to whisper in Emilia's ear, but I made sure Jeannette could still hear me, "She's Italian too."

Emilia nodded and motioned for me to bend down closer, I did and she whispered in my ear, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I laughed, "No, tesoro, we're just friends. She can be like your big sister okay?"

Emilia's eyes lit up, something told me she didn't have a real family. I knew she was a pureblood, but I was pretty sure her relationship with her family was like my mother and I. It was only for appearances, "Sorella?" She asked Jeannette.

Jeannette smiled and nodded. I do think she tried to hold it in as long as possible but she finally started gushing over the poor kid, "Oh Merlin, you are just too cute. How have I not seen you before? You can come to me for anything, doe. Homework, hair, boys, you name it. It's what I'm here for."

Jeannette kept going and I took the opportunity to whisper in Emilia's ear, "You're going to have to excuse her, she spent the last five years in America."

Emilia laughed and Jeannette glared at me before turning back to Emilia, "I'm going to go over to my table to eat. See you later, doe." With that Jeannette hugged Emilia and I before wandering over to the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat next to Goldstien.

Emilia smiled, "She seems... hyper?"

I shrugged, "You'll get used to it, kid, I'm going to go eat too. I'll talk to you later." I hugged her.

"Bye fratello" She smiled and turned to finish her conversation with the boy.

At the end of breakfast I went and found Jeannette so I could walk her to Charms, it had become a routine. She looked pretty upset when I found her talking in to Davies, they seemed to be arguing. She seemed to sense my presence and turned around, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I frowned, "Tell you what?"

She rolled her eyes as she stormed away from Davies, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her, "No Quidditch!"

I shrugged, "I thought you already saw it, besides it's not like you're Gryffindor. There won't be a problem reforming."

She sighed, "Davies think that there'll be a problem because Umbridge and I hate each other. He's threatened to bench me if I put even a toe out of line." She ran her hand through her hair (it was straight today, you could see her highlights really well), a nervous habit she picked up from me.

"You'll have to lay low then." I kissed her cheek and patted her head we approached the Charms room.

She glared at me, "That's pretty much impossible, we're natural opposites. She's an awful bitch, and I'm amazing."

I laughed, "And they say I'm the conceited one. Make sure to chat with Emilia later, I'll see in you Herbology." I turned and walked to Potions.

I liked Potions, I was good at it. Drake and I had already decided that after school we'd start a Potions business, Dragon and Flames Enterprises as in Draco and Blaise. "Goodmorning Professor." I said as I walked into the dungeons.

"Zabini." Snape replied. Drake and I were his favorite students and everyone knew it.

I took my place next to Draco, "Jeanette's upset." I told him knowing he would care.

"Why?" He asked. I could tell by the look on his face that he was hoping Goldstein had done something wrong. We were both waiting for the opportunity to kick his ass, I was because I'd kick anyone's who goes out with Jeannette, not counting Drake of course. He was because Drake still wanted to go out with her.

"She's afraid that Ravenclaw's Quiddditch team won't get permission to reform because she's on it." I explained as we got started on the potion for the day. I began measuring ingredients as Draco "Davies threatened to kick her off the team if she does anything wrong."

He nodded, "So no more meetings in the forest?" He whispered.

I shrugged, "Jeannette's never been one to do what she's told." I was going to say something else, but I got distracted byt the potion. At the end of the hour Severus- I mean Snape- vanished Potter's potion. I smirked but Draco couldn't contain his laughter.

Umbridge approved our request to reform the Slytherin Quidditch team. Drake bragged in front of the Gryffindors and he said something about a mental ward at St. Mungo's and Longbottom tried to attack him. As we left for DADA Drake was confused about why Longbottom suddenly felt like acting like a Gryffindor. "I mean really, where did that come from? Longbottom actually acted like he thought he could actually hurt me." He looked really bewildered.

I rolled my eyes, "You're a dumbass."

He scoffed, "And why is that?"

I looked around to make sure no one would overhear me, "Longbottom's parents are in a ward at St. Mungo's, they never leave."

He actually looked somewhat remorseful, "Well I looked like an ass. How do you know that?"

I shrugged, "Mother loves to gossip."

Jeanette/Hailey POV  
Blaise was surprisingly unhelpful and I was still upset as I walked into Charms. I didn't bother with my chair and sat on Anthony's lap. We still had a couple of minutes before class started and there weren't many people in class. I knew Flitwick wouldn't say anything until there were more people in the class. Anthony wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed against his chest. He kissed me softly in greeting, "What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed, "Roger said he would bench me if it was necessary to get the team reformed." For being so attractive Roger was an ass. Isn't a captain supposed to stick by his players?

He didn't say anything for a moment as he thought, but when he did he was right. "And you're afraid that Umbridge is going to have him cut you in order to reform the team." I didn't feel like talking, so I just nodded. I was so happy to get the spot on the team, now it was practically being taken away from me. "I'll talk to Roger, Haileycat, you don't have to worry."

I giggled as I lifted my head and wrinkled my nose, "I don't like that one, but thanks." I kissed him lightly. We were trying out pet names for each other, neither if us had found a good one yet. We decided that we weren't going to use the normal 'honey' 'babe', our pet names would be really embarrassing and awesome.

"But just to make sure you should probably not make Umbridge angry until you get approved." He warned me.

I groaned, "But Tony-bear, that's what Blaise said."

Tony laughed and shrugged, "He's right sometimes, and that one's not super terrible."

I grinned as Flitwick called the class to attention, I hadn't noticed the room fill. I got off of Tony's lap and into my seat next to Padma.

The day went by and I was dreading seeing Roger again. I was sure he was going to tell me that I'm off the team, but when Tony and I got into the common room there was a celebration. Music was playing and there was just a partying atmosphere. "What's going on?" I asked Grant, the Keeper, as he walked by with a butterbeer.

He smiled, "We're back, Hails, we got permission! Grab a butterbeer, the Seeker has to be part of the party!"

I looked at him in shock, "I'm still the Seeker?"

"Of course, lass, Roger had your back." He smiled, I liked Grant. He seemed to always be in a good mood. I say there grinning like an idiot. "Here." He gave me his butterbeer, "Go dance with your boy." He returned to the party.

Tony put his hands on h waist, "You heard the man, dance with me." I put down the butterbeer and laughed as he led me to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. We danced for a couple of songs until someone brought up studying. The party pretty much died after that. Tony went to the library, I didn't feel like going and I decided to explore the castle instead.

I saw Roger walking around too, I couldn't help but run and hug him. He seemed a but surprised, but he hugged me back, pulling me tightly to him. "What's this for?" He asked.

I let go so I could look into his eyes, "You're hugging me and you have no idea what for?"

He grinned and winked, "You don't have to give me a reason to touch you." To prove his point he grabbed my ass and pulled me against him.

I jumped out of his grasp, "Che cazzo sanguinosa! Davies you know I'm with Anthony!" I moved across the hallway to get away from him.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." He winked at me before putting his hands in his robe pockets and walked away.

I was stunned for a moment before I went running the other direction. I needed to find Blaise. I know I should have run to Tony, but my first instinct was Blaise. I found him flirting with a fifth year Hufflepuff in an abandoned classroom. I didn't hesitate before bursting inside, "Blaise, I need to talk to you."

He looked annoyed,"I might talk to you later." He said to the Hufflepuff before getting up and leaving the girl in the classroom. We walked down the corridor and sat on the floor with our backs against the wall. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know if I should keep playing Quidditch." I whispered.

Blaise looked at me incredulously, "Just this morning you were upset because you thought you might get kicked off the team. Are you PMS-ing?"

I hit him on his shoulder, "Roger just grabbed my ass and told me that Tony and I wouldn't be together for long." I shuddered again. Roger Davies was attractive, but that was just too weird, "I don't want to spend extra time with him."

He shook his head, "Jeanette, it's okay to be scared, but you can't let them see it." His brown eyes stared right into mine, "You can't quit, I won't let you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "How arep you going to stop me?"

He laughed, "I'm bigger than you."

I rolled eyes, "But I have this thing called a foot, and it can hit your Zabini Family jewels."

He gave me a look as he put his hands over his crotch, "You leave the family jewels out of this." I laughed as a group if students walked by on their way to dinner. He waited for them to pass before continuing, "I'm serious though, you are not quiting Quidditch. I'll talk to Davies, but what did Goldstein say?" I looked down and he scoffed, "Don't tell me you haven't told Goldstein."

I shrugged, but I still felt guilty, "My first instinct was to find you. If Tony knew he wouldn't want me to play either."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Goldstein gives up too easily. Don't tell him, I'll deal with Davies. Keep playing unless he does it again."

"Isn't this the thing that I'm supposed to tell my boyfriend?" I asked, "Isn't he supposed to talk to Davies?"

Blaise laughed, "How should I know, I've never been the relationship type of guy." He stood, "But if he's going to tell you to stop playing you shouldn't tell him. Let's get to dinner."

I looked up at him, "But I'm comfortable."

"Get up or I'll carry you." Was that supposed to be a threat? I just stared at him until he turned around, I jumped on his back. He dropped me before we entered the Great Hall. "Remember, don't tell Goldstein unless he does it again. And meet me at the pitch after curfew in two days, hopefully the rain will let up by then." He walked into the Great Hall. I didn't think his advice was very good, but I still took it. I sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Anthony and Padma as if nothing happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **Eleven:**  
_Jeannette/Hailey's POV_

"It's so depressing outside." I said looking out the window over the grounds it was pouring outside. Anthony, Padma, Terry, and I were sitting in the common room. Anthony and Terry laughed, Padma looked amused, "What?" I asked.

"It's just that that was fairly random, Hailey-cat." Tony said as he pulled me into his lap.

I blushed, "Oh, sorry. I just can't seem to pay attention, at the moment. And that more you use that the more it grows on me."

Terry laughed, "It's okay, no one can pay attention for long with History of Magic." He shut the book and Tony and Padma did too, mine never got opened. I know, I'm the best Ravenclaw ever.

Michael Corner walked through the door to the common room and over to our group, "Hey, mate, how's Ginny?" Tony asked.

"You guys can see her soon." Michael replied before dropping his voice to a whisper, "We've got to get to Potter's defense... Thing."

"Where is it?" Padma asked as she got up from Terry's lap.

"On the Seventh floor across from a portrait of Barnabas the Barnaby." He said and we got up and left. We tried not to be super obvious.

I was surprised when we arrived at the door to the Room of Requirement. "Haven't seen this door before." Tony muttered next to me as we walked in. The Golden Trio were already there along with some other Gryffindors were sitting on cushions. We joined them.

A couple more Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs joined and Harry started speaking. He was really nervous, and Cho gushed over him. She obviously liked him, I wonder how he couldn't have noticed. Granger was still being a know-it-all, but I also noticed that Weasley hardly spoke. The funny twin Weasleys said more than he did. We decided that we'd name our little group Dumbledore's Army and that Harry's the leader. I don't see why we had to vote on it though.

Harry was blushing, it was kinda cute that he was all nervous. "So I thought we'd start with a disarming spell."

Smith had to say something, that kid got on my nerves, "And disarming is supposed to help us fight Death Eaters or You-Know-Who?"

Ron looked like he was finally going to say something, but Harry beat him to it, "I used it against Voldemort last June and it saved my life."

There was a stunned silence after that, we got into pairs to practice the spell. I was going to work with Tony, but Harry pulled me aside, "Hey Hailey."

"Hey Harry." I smiled, "Nice place you got here."

He blushed, "Er, thanks. I was wondering if you could work with Neville? He doesn't have a partner."

"I was going to work with Tony..." I replied, well this was awkward.

He shook his head, "It would be better if you worked with Neville, you won't hold back as much."

I shrugged, "Okay, you're the boss-man." I went over to the boy Harry said was Neville. "Hi, I'm Hailey."

He blushed, what was with blushing Gryffindors? "Hi, I'm Neville."

I nodded, "The one who's got a knack for Herbology."

He blushed, "That's me."

I smiled, "Should we get started then?" He nodded, "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of his hand.

While he went to get it I looked around for Tony. I found him partnered with Smith. Every time Smith went disarm Tony, Smith's wand would fly out of his hands without Tony doing anything. I didn't have to look hard to see why. The Weasley twins were pointing their wands at Smith's back. One of them saw me and put a finger to his lips, a motion for me to be quiet.

I motioned zipping my mouth closed and throwing away the key, as Neville cried, "Expelliarmus!" And my wand flew out of my hand.

Neville beamed, "Harry! I did it! I never did it before!" I hadn't realized Harry was standing almost right beside me.

"Good job." Harry said a little over enthusiastically, Neville didn't notice. The rest of the meeting passed quickly. It was decided that the next meeting would be next Wednesday.

"Tony-bear," I walked over to Tony and the rest of the Ravenclaws. "I'm going to chat with Harry."

He nodded, "Do you want me to wait here?"

I shook my head, "You can just go with everyone else, I'm meeting Blaise afterwards."

"You're staying out past curfew?" He shook his head, "What happened to staying on Umbridge's good side?"

I laughed, "I'm still Seeker, what's the point? Besides, Umbridge doesn't have a good side."

He laughed too, "Good point." He pulled me into a kiss, he seemed more possessive than usual. We didn't break apart until one of the Weasley twins, I really need to learn their names, wolf-whistled. Tony kissed me once more before hurrying to the common room with the rest of our house.

"Harry," I walked back inside the Room of Requirement. The Golden Trio were the last ones left inside, Granger and the Weasley were bickering. Harry was looking over an old parchment. When he saw me he quickly put the parchment in his pocket. Well that was suspicious. "I haven't talked to you in forever."

He blushed, "We spoke earlier."

I rolled my eyes, "That's not talking, that's speaking."

He looked confused, "There's a difference?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Potter, you have so," I put emphasis on 'so', "Much to learn."

"Blaire," Hermione interrupted, "Why are you still here? You could get in trouble if you're caught."

I smirked, "Says the prefect who co-founded an illegal club that could get us all expelled. And I just wanted to talk to Harry."

Harry laughed, "You're spending too much time with Malfoy, you've almost perfected his smirk."

I shook my head, "That was my smirk, here's Drake's." I did Draco's signature smirk, "I have been spending too with Drake, because someone," I looked at Harry, "Hasn't been talking to me."

Harry blushed, "Sorry, I've had practice and detention." He looked over at Weasley and Granger, the two nodded and left.

I frowned, "But you've even been quiet during class. I miss talking about how Umbridge is an evil toad and the weird things your muggle family does. Are you mad at me or something?"

He hugged me awkwardly, "I'm not mad at you, I've just had a lot on my plate. We'll talk in class. You can tell me a story from America."

I nodded, "I'm holding you to that." I left the Room of Requirement and hurried down the steps. I didn't exit through the front door, that would've been stupid. I went through a window in a classroom on the first floor. "Lumos." I muttered and light came from the end of my wand. Thank Merlin the rain had let up.

"Nox." I whispered as I arrived at the pitch. There was a single light coming from the stands and I began the climb.

The light extinguished when I got to the top, "Tsk, tsk, Jeanette late again." Blaise's smooth voice came from the darkness.

Before I could reply another voice came from the darkness, "I hope you aren't making a habit." Of course Drake was there too.

I shivered it was sort of cold outside, "It's Hailey. Did you two sit here rehearsing that?" I said as I went to take a seat and ended up sitting on Drake, I knew it wasn't Blaise. Blaise wore a different cologne, "Oops, sorry. Can you turn the light on?"

I could imagine Blaise shaking his head, "No, flying in the dark is fun."

"Flying?" I asked the general direction Blaise's voice had come from, "It's too cold to fly."

Drake draped an arm around me, "Warmer now?" I could tell he was smirking. In such a short time I had gotten to know him very well.

"You're icy heart makes it kind of hard for you to warm anyone up." I replied and I heard Blaise laugh.

Drake joined in, "Flattery won't help you know, sweetheart, we're going to fly."

I shook my head, "You can't make me."

"We're bigger than you." They replied in unison.

I scoffed, "It's called a foot."

"Leave the family jewels out of this." Blaise replied as he turned the light on. I realized that I was still sitting really close to Draco, practically on top of him. Blaise sat in the row in behind us, we were turned backwards to face him. Of course Blaise would sit in a way that would make us look up to him. One of Blaise's arms were tucked inside his robes. The only broom in sight wasn't Blaise's, it was Drake's Nimbus 2001.

"How are we all going to ride with only one broom?" I asked.

Blaise shook his head, "I'm not flying." He took his hand out of his robes; it was heavily bandaged.

I gasped, "What happened?"

"That's not important." Blaise replied quickly.

"We were practicing Potions and drinking, never a good combination." Draco whispered.

"I said it wasn't important!" Blaise snapped. They bickered back and forth for a bit, I didn't mind. If they kept it up I wouldn't go flying.

I had always suspected Blaise could read my mind because as soon as I thought that he stood. "Anyway, Jeanette, I'm leaving you here with this idiot." He turned to said idiot, "Don't be an asshole." Blaise then left the stands.

"It's Hailey." I muttered.

Drake got up and I shivered, he was actually keeping me warm. He got on his broom then turned to me, "Well get on." I got on the broom, "Hold on." Drake warned me and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him as the broom took off. I gave a surprised gasp as we went soaring, I hadn't flown with more than one person on a broom in years. I ended up holding on tightly as we flew.

"You're a good flyer." I murmured as I rested my head on his back.

I felt him laugh, "Just good? I'm not just good, I'm fucking amazing." To prove his point he does a loop upside down. I gasped and held on to him even tighter.

"Don't do that again." I whispered. I knew he was smirking as he did it again, "Malfoy!"

"Come on, Jeanette, I thought we were on first name basis." He turned around and looked back at me with a smile.

"It's Hailey, and watch where you're going!"

He laughed, "It's not as if I can see where I'm going anyway."

"Land please." I requested and surprisingly he actually landed. But he had to land on the roof of one of the many towers. We got of the broom, and I started shivering. Draco wrapped his arms around me again. "This isn't helpful, what happened to not being an asshole?"

"I'm not very good at following directions." He replied as he sat both of us down against the wall that lined the tower, effectively pulling me into lap. He did so stiffly, probably the result of the beating he had gotten from Harry and the twins. He put his chin in between my shoulder and neck. "Besides, I can't help it. Being an asshole is just who I am." His breath tickled my neck.

If I wasn't already with Tony I think I would've liked Drake. He was nice, when there was no one else around to mess up his image. He wasn't bad looking either, in fact he looked good. His blonde hair never looked bad, it was always soft. He always looked well put together... but none of that mattered, I was with Tony. "We both know you're not really an ass."

I felt him smile against my neck, "Don't let that get around, I wouldn't be a Prince then."

"A prince?" I asked.

"You didn't realize you were in the presence of royalty?" He sounded amused, "Blaise and I are The Princes of Slytherin."

I nodded, "Someone should have informed me sooner. I thought you two were just the Slytherin Sluts."

He made an irritated noise, "Who did you hear that from?"

"Pretty much everyone." I turned my head to look at him. I hadn't realized that his face was already turned towards mine and my lips brushed his. He leaned in closer and kissed me. It took me a couple second to realize what was happening. "Drake, I'm still with Tony." I said, turning my face away from his. I got off of his lap and went to sit next to him. I shivered, suddenly missing his arms wrapped around me.

He looked shocked, "I'm sorry Jeanette. I shouldn't have done that." There was no emotion in his voice, and it broke my heart.

"Drake-" I started, but he cut me off. He didn't even let me say 'It's Hailey.'

"I'll take you back to Ravenclaw Tower." He stood and picked up his broom, he got on and turned back to me, "Come on." Reluctantly I got on the broom too. I wrapped my arms around him, he flew to the Ravenclaw Tower. "Which window is yours?" He asked. I pointed to it and he flew up to it. I pulled the window open and jumped inside, Drake flew off before I could say goodnight.

"Traveling by window is a good way to avoid the dratkins." Luna said as I stared out the still open window. I was trying to see if Drake was still flying, but it was impossible to tell. "They lurk in doorways."

"Good to know Luna." I muttered as I went to my four-poster and closed the curtains. I felt incredibly guilty and it was making me sick to my stomach. I guess you could say that I initiated the kiss, even if it was accidental.

Is this something I'm supposed to tell Tony? I think so. Or will he think I cheated? I hope not. Would he want to break up with me? Tony's forgiving, and it wasn't like I kissed him back. If I wasn't with Tony would I have kissed Drake back? Yes. Ugh, I didn't want to think about it, my mom would know what to do. I stifled a sob, I wasn't going to cry, she would've wanted me to be happy. I took a deep breath, be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**  
_Blaise's POV_

The plan was brilliant, Jeanette loved flying. She would surely like going flying with Drake. Then Drake would be nice, and not an asshole and she'd start to like Drake. It was so simple, she'd break up with Goldstein and she'd go out with Draco. Then Drake would stop being such a whiny prick. I whistled to myself as I walked into the common room. I stopped by Drake and I's stash before going to the common room so I had a couple bottles of fire-whiskey with me. I was actually grinning to myself as I thought of how she sat on his lap in the dark.

"What are you so happy about?" Pansy asked.

I smirked, "My schemes are working, as always. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Pansy sniffed, "Your schemes to set Draco up with your Ravenclaw whore?"

I glared at Pansy, "I have no idea who the hell you think you are. But you should watch how you speak to your superiors." I smirked cruelly, "Don't forget that she makes you look like a mudblood." She reddened and gasped, I knew I had her. Pansy still hadn't forgot about how Jeanette didn't recognize her as a pureblood, and you could trace Jeanette's family back almost as far as the Black's. "You're lucky that I'm above getting another girl to deal with filth like you. Get out of my sight." Dammit, I was mad now, leave it to Parkinson to ruin my good mood. As she stormed away with tears in her eyes I went to my room and cracked open the first bottle of firewhiskey.

A couple minutes later Drake walked in. He didn't look happy, "How'd it go?" I asked hopefully as I handed him the other bottle.

He shook his head as he grabbed the bottle, "I made a complete ass of myself." He took a swig from his bottle.

I groaned, "How? That's the one thing I told you specifically not to do."

He put his head in his hands, "I don't know! I fuck everything up! Dammit my father was right!"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "You do not fuck everything up. You are a Slytherin Prince, we do not fuck anything up."

He sat down on desk, "That's where it started to go wrong."

I nodded, "Explain."

He smiled at the memory, "It started off great. She told me I was a good flyer, I told her to stop downplaying my abilities. And I did a couple of loops, she asked to land so I landed on the roof and got off the broom. She said that wasn't what she meant and asked why I was being an ass. She was still cold so I wrapped my arms around her before sitting down, pulling her into my lap. She didn't get up or move or anything. I told her being an ass was who I am." His smile grew, "She said that we both know that isn't true. I told her I have to be an ass to be a Prince. She didn't know what I was talking about because you hadn't told her we're royalty." His grin fell, "She said she only heard we're the Slytherin Sluts. I asked who she heard that from. She turned around to face me and her lips brushed mine." His face turned to a look of disgust as he took a huge gulp from his bottle. "I leaned and kissed her-" He absentmindedly touched his lips.

"Wait." I interrupted him, "Did she kiss you back?" I don't know why, but the thought of Draco kissing my- I mean Draco kissing Jeanette made me... Not mad more like upset.

He made a noise I don't what to call, it was sort of wounded and...sad. "No I think she was shocked, then she turned her face away and got up. She reminded me that she's still with Goldstein."

"Then what happened?" I asked sitting on my desk across the room from his.

"She was going to say something else, but I stopped her. I didn't want to hear that she will only ever see me as a friend. So I took her to her tower then came here." He said before he finished off his fire whiskey.

"I'll go talk to her." I said grabbing my broom as I exited the room. Thank Merlin I'm not a lightweight, or getting up to Ravenclaw Tower would be very difficult. Especially because I planned on flying there with one hand. The burning my hand thing wasn't a lie, it hurt like hell. Drake definitely owes me.

I knocked on Jeanette's window and Luna waved and motioned for me to enter. "Hey Luna." I gave the blonde girl a hug. It was dark, the only light was from a candle that Luna was using to read.

She smiled dreamily, "I see you're also avoiding the dratkins. Hailey travels by window, too."

"Blaise?" Jeanette called from her bed. The blue curtains were drawn so I took off my shoes and climbed inside.

"Hey Jeanette." I smiled as I sat across from her.

"It's Hailey. Did Drake say anything?" She asked immediately. She had been crying. I couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded just like it did the day she left me and went to America.

I laid down and she laid down next to me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her. "Why are you so upset?" I asked.

She gave a bitter laugh, "I dunno Blaise. Maybe a good friend of mine kissed me. Maybe I'm afraid to tell my boyfriend, not because he might take it as I cheated on him. But I'm afraid because he might not want me to talk to Drake anymore. Maybe I'm upset because I can already tell that Drake isn't going to talk to me for awhile because he didn't even give me a chance to say goodnight." She's hiding something. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more, but closed it.

I pulled her tighter to me, "So what are you going to tell Goldstein?" After a moment I added, "Are you going to tell Goldstein?"

She nodded, "I know this is something I have to tell him. I just don't know how, but I know I have to tell him soon or he's going to think I was hiding it from him."

"And what was that about being afraid to tell him for the wrong reasons?" I asked.

"This is going to sound terrible." She began.

I kissed her temple, "I doubt it."

She sighed and continued, "I'm more afraid of telling him because he might not want me to talk to Drake than the thought of him thinking I cheated. Which says something because I'm pretty sure Drake isn't going to talk to me for awhile anyway."

"So do you like Drake?"

"You know I like I Drake, I don't usually hang out with people I don't like."

"That's not what I meant." I replied.

She didn't reply for a moment. "It doesn't matter, I'm with Tony." We laid in a comfortable silence for a moment before Jeanette spoke, "I've been feeling like a slut lately."

I frowned, "You're going to have to explain yourself."

She laughed, it wasn't as bitter this time. That made me smile. "Well I have a boyfriend, but in the past couple of days I've been felt up by one guy. And I kissed, albeit it was accidental, another guy."

She moved so that her head was resting on her pillow instead of my chest. We were looking into each other's "Jeannette, you are no slut. I'm a slut, I would know."

She smiled, "Well that makes me feel a lot better."

I raised a brow, "Really?"

She blushed, "Well yeah, if you said I had been slutty I think I would've died. You've always been my best friend who I could go to and make me feel better. But you usually come find me and make me feel better. Even when we were little, remember when Rex died?" I nodded, I was very fond of her King Charles Spaniel. "My mom," she began and a tear slid down her cheek, I used my thumb to wipe it away, "Was in France visiting family, and my father was... My father. But when you found out you helped me bury him and we even held a funeral."

"I remember." I nodded, "The gravestone read: Here lies Rex, may he now find his Regina."

"Thanks Blaise." She whispered as she curled up against my side.

"It's what I'm here for, you're my best friend too. I just don't have problems." I kissed her forehead. "Now it's late. Go to sleep, you have Umbridge in the morning."

She groaned, "Don't remind me. Besides I'm not tired now."

"What do you want me to do about that?" I asked.

"Tell me a story." She replied. So I began my a story, making it up as I went along. Jeanette was asleep in about fifteen minutes.

I carefully got out of her bed and grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and a pen (she didn't have any quills). _Sorry Jeanette, when I left Drake he had already finished a bottle of fire whiskey. I have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. ~ Blaise P.S. I'm not meeting you in the morning so you can talk to Goldstein. You're Welcome._

I stuck the note where she would see it and covered her with a blanket that was folded at the edge of her bed. "Goodnight ladies." I whispered as I was about to climb out the window.

I was surprised when Luna replied, "Goodnight, Blaise, don't let the nargles bite." I smiled before hopping on my broom and flying out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**  
_Jeannette/Hailey's POV_

I was really confused when I woke up without Blaise in the middle of the night, but I managed to go back to sleep. I hate sleeping so much, my nightmare was the same reoccurring scene. Watching my mother die. I shuddered, it was a new day, I wasn't going to think about that now. I pulled my curtains back and I was surprised to see that I was awake before Luna. Across the room I saw a note wedged between my wardrobe doors. I went over and grabbed it. _Sorry Jeanette, when I left Drake he had already finished a bottle of fire whiskey. I have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. ~ Blaise P.S. I'm not meeting you in the morning so you can talk to Goldstein. You're Welcome._

Dammit, I hate when Blaise decides that he knows best. I looked at my bedside clock and groaned, it was only 5:00. I showered, brushed my teeth, did my hair, you know. Morning stuff, but it was still only 6:15. Then I went down to the common room to wait for Tony. I grabbed a book from one of the shelves lining the walls and began to read.

About thirty minutes later Tony, Terry, and Michael came downstairs. I wouldn't have noticed (I was really wrapped up in my book) but Tony came and sat down next to me. He waved the other guys off before kissing me. The kiss tasted like peppermint toothpaste, I gave him a small smile. "Good morning." Anthony is a good kisser, but there was something missing from it. _It wasn't Drake._

"Morning," He smiled back, "Don't you usually walk to breakfast with Zabini?"

I swallowed, "Actually, I need to tell you something, so Blaise went to breakfast on his own." He probably went with Emilia, I doubt Blaise would walk to breakfast alone.

His smile fell, "Oh, okay, what do you want to talk about?"

I looked around the common room, it was pretty much deserted. I turned back to Tony, "I just thought you should know that, um, Drake kissed me last night. I didn't kiss him back, but I may have accidentally started the kiss."

"How?" He looked more curious than angry.

"We were sitting together and I didn't realize how close he was. I turned to look at him and my lips brushed his and he leaned in closer and actually kissed me." I said looking down as I tucked some stay hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry Tony." He pulled me into a hug and I melted. Tears were flowing from my eyes now. "It didn't mean anything, and I wished it never happened and-." That was a lie. I wanted to kiss Drake again. His lips were soft and when he kissed he was much more gentle than I would have assume.

"Shh," he whispered and I shut up, "I believe you." He pulled away from me and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "So, are you still going to, er, talk to Malfoy?"

I frowned, "I doubt it, he's probably not going to talk to me for a long time."

He nodded, "Want to head down to breakfast?"

"Sure." We held hands on the way to breakfast. Blaise was sitting next to Emilia in the Great Hall, I gave him a thumb's up. He grinned.

That day we had Care of Magical Creatures, I was a bit nervous as we walked over to the Hut. This was out first class with Hagrid, and Padma had told me about his teaching methods. The man who I assumed was Hagrid was very large, the fact that he was carrying a cow carcass over his shoulder didn't help him look any less wild. He announced that we were going into the Forbidden Forrest and began waking that way.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" I asked Terry, who was standing closest to me, in a whisper. The Care of Magical Creatures classes at Warrington weren't my favorite class (big unpredictable creatures, or little weird ones weren't my thing), now with the knowledge that this teacher loved dangerous creatures I was worried.

"Don't worry," Terry whispered back, "If it's bloodthirsty it'll probably go for Hagrid first, he's got the most meat." Padma heard and gave an amused snort. About ten minutes of walking later we stopped in a place that was a lot darker than the rest of the forest. The trees were so close together that hardly any light filtered through.

As he dropped he carcass Hagrid said something about how 'they' would be attracted to the smell of meat, but he was going to call them anyway. He gave a weird shriek three times before a pair of blank white eyes could be seen coming from behind a tree.

I nudged Terry and pointed over in the direction, his gaze swept over in that direction before giving me an odd look. As a skeletal winged horse with black, leathery skin emerged from the trees, it's long tail swishing, I gasped, but the rest of the class gave no reaction. They continued to look around with fear in their eyes. I watched the horse thing tear meat from the dead cow.

"Here comes another one!" Hagrid exclaimed as another winged horse came to munch on the cow. "Put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Slowly I raised my hand, I was surprised to see that out of all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the class I was the only one. "Just you, eh?" Hagrid said, "What's yer name?"

"Hailey Blaire." I replied staring at the things eating the cow.

Padma raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir, what does she see?" Hagrid pointed to the cow carcass and the class gasped in unison. It must've looked strange, pieces of meat being torn off then disappearing.

"What's doing that?" A girl in my house named Sue asked.

"Threstals." Hagrid said, and there were muttered 'Oh!'s throughout the class. "Now who can tell me why Hailey can see them an' the rest of you can't?"

A lot of hands shot up, including mine, but Hagrid called on Padma. She answered, "Only those who have seen death can see threstals."

"Correct," Hagrid said solemnly, "Ten points ter Ravenclaw." We went along and continued the lesson, but I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me.

As we went to Potions our group was very awkward. It didn't help at all when Stephen Cornfoot, a boy in my house with a nasty case of pimples that matched his personality, ran up and asked, "Who did you see die?"

Sue Li ran up after him and said, "Gosh Stephen you can't just ask people who they saw die." After the outburst all eyes turned to me.

I stiffened as I muttered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Stephen rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal, just say who you saw."

To my surprise Terry stepped between the two of us, "Sod off, Cornfoot, she doesn't want to talk about it." They exchanged glares, but Stephen is a small mousy kid and Terry is around six feet tall. Of course Stephen backed down and Terry wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders as he steered us our way to the dungeons. I couldn't help but wonder why Terry stood up for me instead of Anthony.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**  
_Jeanette/Hailey POV_

"Alright guys, good practice!" Roger said enthusiastically, "We're definitely going to kick Hufflepuff's yellow asses Saturday!" The team laughed as we headed into the change rooms. "No practice Thursday!" He called before heading into his office.

"Yes!" Grant cried as he gave me a high-five.

I went into my changing section that was separate from all the guys and changed back into my uniform.

I didn't think I took that long, but when I got back to the main area of the change rooms there was no one there.

"Weird." I muttered to myself.

"What is?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around, Roger was sitting on one of the benches in front of his locker. He was only half dressed and when he smiled his blue twinkled. "Did I startle you?"

I rolled my eyes, "You'll find that you startle most people when you lurk in the shadows."

"Watch it, Blaire," He laughed, "I'm still the captain here."

I shrugged, "I've never really cared much for authority figures."

He winked, "Maybe I can change your mind?"

"Goodnight Roger." I pulled my quidditch bag over my shoulder and begin to leave.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" He called, "I did let you on the team..."

I stopped walking and went back inside, "Let me on the team? I earned this; I caught the snitch faster than Cho did, and in the third round I would've beat her again if Slytherin hadn't come whining about having the pitch."

Roger stood, he was in good shape, and walked over to me, "But it was still 1-1 when we left the pitch. I could've chosen Cho, I mean you're both cute, but you're more my type."

"So are you saying that you just let me on the team because I'm attractive?" I glared.

He shrugged, "I guess."

"If my skills aren't what put me here I don't want to play for you." I was disgusted. "You can go get Cho to play."

"You should keep playing." Roger smiled charmingly, "We can't possibly win without a Seeker, and Grant would be so disappointed.

"Grant will understand," I assured him with a sneer, "And you can get Cho to be your seeker."

Roger smirked as he stepped closer, "You know after our 'hug'," He winked, "I thought it was strange that only Zabini came after me, not Anthony." His face turned with fake sincerity, "Is he not supposed to know? It would be a shame if someone were to tell him..." He leaned down and got very close to me, but I stood firm and continued to glare. He pouted, "Come on, Hailey." He leaned in even closer, his breath smelled like cinnamon, "I won't tell him, for a kiss."

I smacked him, it was instinct. Roger stepped back, clearly shocked. He was stupid if he thought I was really going to kiss him. A red hand-shaped marked was already forming on his otherwise pale cheek.

I wasn't at all surprised when Blaise came storming into the change rooms seconds later, he was supposed to walk back to the castle with me. He was probably waiting outside and heard the smack, "Did he do it again?" He asked, he looked livid. I was almost sorry for Davies, almost.

"Yeah." I replied.

Blaise nodded and turned to Davies, "I warned you."

Roger smirked, "What are you going to do Zabini? You're just a Slytherin Slut."

Blaise walked to where he was right in front of Davies. Blaise was slightly taller, he looked down on Davies as he said, "Okay, I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do, and I bet you three Galleons that you can't stop me."

Davies laughed, "You're going to owe me three Galleons."

Blaise smiled, it wasn't his usual smile, this smile was cruel and unforgiving. "I'm going to punch you in the face and break your nose. Then, I'm going to throw you against this bench, most likely bruising a couple of ribs. Are you ready?" Davies rolled his eyes and nodded. Then Blaise punched him, and I heard a sickening crunch. After that I closed my eyes, violence was not my thing. But I did hear a thud and Davies groaned.

When I opened my eyes Blaise was standing over Davies, who was lying on the ground, glaring at him. "What are you going to say to Jeanette?"

"I apologize." Davies groaned.

"For what?" Blaise demanded.

"For being a prat."

"Good boy." Blaise patted Davies' cheek and he winced, "Jeanette, can you help walk him to the infirmary?"

"It's Hailey," I said, "And you just beat the crap out of him, why do you want me to walk him to the infirmary?"

Blaise shook his head, "I didn't just beat him up. Did I Davies?"

Blaise grabbed Davies' shoulder and Davies winced again, "No."

Blaise continued, "You see, Jeanette, Davies asked you to stay a little bit later for some extra practice. You know, to practice racing for the snitch. And Davies here crashed into the goalposts. Which is why you have to go change back into the clothes you practiced in."

I nodded, of course Blaise would have a way to beat him up without getting I'm trouble. "Get up, Roger, I don't have all day." I picked up his shirt and threw it at him before going back to change.

When I went back into the main room Blaise walked over to me, "He's not going to creep on you now, he'll barely be able to walk with bruised ribs." He pointed to his feet and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Just to let you know I scuffed my shoe for you."

I hugged him, "You're the best."

He scoffed, "I know." He kissed me on the cheek, "I was never here." He left the change rooms.

I smiled until I heard Roger behind me, "So you'll let Zabinin kiss you, but not me?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Wow, Roger, for a Ravenclaw you sure are stupid. I've known Blaise since I was four, he's my best friend. You have been completely inappropriate with me. I think it's fairly obvious."

He made a pained noise as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Does Anthony know about your little kisses?" He stood and attempted to walk, "I really do need your help."

I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around me, "I'll punch your bruised ribs if you get handsy." I warned him as we started the long walk to the infirmary, "You're really trying to break us up, aren't you?"

He looked at me, his usual cockiness gone, "I want you, and I'll break Anthony's heart to get you."

"I'm not a prize, I can't just be won."

He shrugged then winced, "I'm not like Zabini, I'm not very good at charming people with words. But looks are another thing entirely, and you seem to be entirely immune to it. Well you do hang out with Zabini a lot. But I'm not used to trying so hard. And because you avoided the question I'm taking it that Anthony doesn't know about Blaise's kisses."

"Anthony knows Blaise is my best friend, he knows that anything that goes on between us is completely platonic." I replied.

"You still haven't answered whether or not Anthony knows that Blaise kisses you." I really just wanted to let my elbow slip and hit him in the side. Sadly, I had to explain this to him or he wouldn't stop.

"It's just on the cheek," And the temple, and once on the lips when we were ten. "Just drop it, none of this is your business anyway." I told Rogers after I realized I didn't care.

He smiled, "I have to know what's going on with my competition."

I sighed, "Roger, please stop saying things like that. Why do you even think you like me?"

His smile grew, "First, I know I like you. I'll start with the obvious. You have nice hair, and those highlights drive me crazy. Actually Grant and I have a bet, are they natural?"

I nodded and he cursed, "I'm guessing you lost again?"

He grinned, "We can talk about my gambling habits on our first date." I groaned and he chuckled, "But I want to finish talking about you now. I already said your hair, but I love your eyes. It seems like they change color everyday. Yesterday they were blue, the day before that they were green, today they're more gray. My favorite is when they are a mix of all of them to more of a hazel. Then whenever you get complimented or embarrassed you blush like you are now." Of course I was blushing, I didn't realize Roger paid so much attention to me. "And if your highlights drive me crazy, I'm already a madman because of your lips. They're down-turned, pouty, and so kissable." He put emphasis on the 'so'. "Now, onto the even more obvious reasons; you're sexy as hell. You have a great boobs to ass ratio."

I covered my face, "Just. Stop."

He shook his head, "No, I'm having fun. I think I deserve some fun after your best friend bruised my ribs, broke my nose, and stole three galleons from me."

"Wow, you must have a concussion because you definitely ran into a goalpost." I said.

He laughed, and sucked in breath, "Laughing hurts, but I'll go with Zabini's bullshit story. And back to what I was saying-"

"I'm sorry I asked." I muttered, I had expected him to say 'because you're attractive.' I definitely didn't expect him to go into so much detail.

"Well you did," He continued, "So I'm going to answer you. Besides, it's time for the not so obvious reasons. You're funny, you're gutsy and spunky, you're kind to most and at least civil to those you don't like. You don't take people's shit-" He stopped suddenly and a flush spread across his cheeks. "Did I really just say all that?" I nodded and laughed, "Maybe I do have a concussion."

"So that was just the concussion talking?" I chided.

He nodded, "It was cruel to ask when I'm so vulnerable. I think it's only fair that you say what you don't like about me."

"Do you really want me to do that?" I asked warily, "Or is this the concision talking again?"

"No," He started, "I need to know what I need to change."

I didn't know whether or not to be flattered or creeped out. I was really surprised that Roger was even going on like this. "You do realize that this is your last year, and I still have two more years. Not counting this one."

"There's always summer, and breaks." Should I be scared? "We could always write while you're here. Now could you please answer my question."

"You've really thought this out." I muttered.

"You're stalling." He replied, we were going really slow as we scaled the steps. I was missing dinner, dammit Blaise.

I shrugged, "I didn't have a problem with you until you grabbed my ass."

He groaned, "But it's perfect."

"You have nice hair, does that mean I can just grab your hair whenever I want?" I said, trying to reason with him.

It didn't work, he beamed, "You think I have nice hair? You can grab it whenever you want."

I didn't say anything else as we walked to the infirmary. I opened the door and we walked in. "Oh dear, what happened?" Madam Pomphrey asked rushing over to us and pointing to one of the beds.

As I helped Roger onto the bed he whispered in my ear, "Want to get in bed with me?" I blushed and he laughed and winced.

"We were doing a bit of extra practice and Davies got distracted and flew into a goalpost." I told Madam Pomphrey.

She looked skeptical (This would've been an awesome time to have Blaise's glamour) and turned to Roger, "That's what happened?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"May I please go change and go down to dinner?" I asked her, I have the utmost respect for nurses and medi-witches.

She nodded, "Go, go."

"Hailey wait!" Roger called as I walked to the door, "Can you wait for me while I get all fixed up?" His blue eyes were extra big, he was obviously pleading, but I didn't want to encourage him anymore.

Thankfully, I didn't have to because Madame Pomphrey saved me, "This might take awhile, and Miss Blaire needs to go change so she doesn't miss dinner." Honestly, I could always just go to the kitchens if I missed dinner, but I just shrugged and left. He'll get over it, besides I wanted to see my boyfriend, I'd have to tell him about this. Then I'd have a legitimate reason to quit the team, and I guess I wanted to see Tony too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen  
The next morning Davies was waiting for me in the common room, "What is it now?"

He nodded to me, "Good morning, Blaire. Were you serious about quiting Quidditch?" Fantastic, he was being much more professional.

"No, I always say things I don't mean." I replied sarcastically.

He nodded again and ran a hand through his thick black hair before sighing, "The rest of the team, well Simon, Jason, and Grant, told me that I'm an idiot. You were my choice, not because of your looks, but because of your talent." I rolled my eyes and he continued awkwardly, "Cho does this thing where she just watches the other seeker to find the snitch. If you hadn't been flying towards her during the first round she would have never seen it. I said what I said because I was trying to rile you up. I apologize for being a prat, again. Would you please reconsider and stay on the team?"

I thought it over for a moment as Roger rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well if I agree to stay on the team we need to make some ground rules."

"Anything, just don't quit." He didn't even do a suggestive wink, the guys must have really told him.

"First, do not touch me unless permission is granted beforehand. This includes, but is not limited to, hugs, throwing an arm over my shoulders, and the stomach poking game Grant and I play." I told him, he looked like a kicked puppy, but I held my ground. "Second, you have to stay completely professional with me. No innuendos, or winks. You're just a captain, and I'm one of your players."

I was going to continue, but the entrance to the common room swung open. Blaise strode purposefully towards us, "Jeannette, what is taking so long?" Roger looked extremely confused.

"It's Hailey." I replied, "Patience is a virtue, Blaise."

He crossed his arms, "I don't give damn about your virtues. I want to go down to breakfast, not sit here talking to Davies."

I rolled my eyes, "Wait a second, would you. I'm going over some ground rules if I'm going to stay on the team."

He nodded before turning to Davies, "She's staying on the team, you can go away now."

"Blaise!" I glared at him, "You aren't just going to decided this for me."

He rolled his eyes and Roger finally spoke, "How did you get in here? Who answered the riddle for you?"

Blaise scoffed, "I answered the riddle. And shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Blaise, Roger and I are discussing the terms of which I will stay on the team." I said, "We aren't done yet."

"There's nothing more to talk about. You like flying you're going to stay on the team." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I turned away from Davies to look at Blaise. "What makes you think you can make these decisions for me?"

He shrugged, "I know what's best for you."

"I'm not a scared little first year, nor am I the ten year old that you last saw in Italy. I'm a big girl," I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip, "I don't need you to make my decisions for me."

He scoffed, "That's not what you were saying yesterday when you had me beat up this dumbass. Are my decisions only necessary when you need a thug?"

I just noticed that Roger was watching us like a tennis match, he kept looking one way then the other. There was apparent glee in his eyes as he watched us fight. "Davies we can finish our conversation later. Blaise we can finish our discussion in the corridor."

He rolled his eyes and stayed put, "Davies, there's no reason to finish your conversation. She's going to stay on the team, she loves Quidditch."

"Shut up!" I told Blaise, "Stop trying to make decisions for me!" With that I stormed out of the common room. I knew Blaise was right on my heels.

"You didn't reply." He said when I turned around to face him. His face was a mask, it held no emotion. Is this how other people see Blaise? "Am I just your thug?"

"Don't be stupid." I told him, "I value your opinion, but I don't need you to make decisions for me." I sighed and glared at him, "Gosh, Blaise, you are my best friend and I love you. But right now I don't like you very much."

Blaise glared back, "I'm glad the feeling is mutual, but I can't say that I understand why you're so upset."

"It's Hailey." I made a noise of frustration, "You can't make every decision for me. Of course I want your opinion on somethings, but the final decision I can make myself."

"This is stupid." He muttered, "You were just going to stay on the team in the end. Why is it a big deal if I tell him that you are?"

"Because it isn't your choice, Blaise." I shot back, "Get a girlfriend, then you might understand. She'll be able to explain it better than I can." I said as I turned around and began walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

Blaise hurried after me and stopped me, he gently turned me around to face him. "Get real Jeanette, no respectable girl would ever go out with me." I searched his face, and I was astonished that he was being honest. I hadn't seen him so vulnerable since we were nine.

I put my hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes, "You are Blaise fucking Zabini, any respectable girl would know that she'd be lucky to go out with you. And don't you forget it." I hugged him, before running away.

"Jeannette! Where are you going!?" He called after me, he looked shocked.

"It's Hailey! And I'm still mad at you!" I hurried to the Great Hall, I waved at Anthony before going to the Slytherin table and sitting next to Emilia. I tried to catch Drake's eye as I walked past but he seemed very interested in his apple.

"Hey_ sorella_." Emilia smiled, "Where's Blaise?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, probably still in the corridor. I'm mad at him." I grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

"You are fighting?" She asked looking concerned.

"Don't worry, doe," I told her as I gave her a hug, "I still love him, he's just bugging me at the moment."

"I understand." She grinned.

"Miss Blaire," Suddenly Professor Snape was behind us, "I wasn't aware that you are in my house."

I turned around and smiled at him, "Well, you know what they say, professor. You learn something new everyday."

I swear the corner of his mouth twitched upward, "Go to your proper table, Blaire or else you'll lose house points."

I saluted to him, before hugging my doe (Emilia) and heading to my table. "What was that?" Anthony asked, looking amused as I sat down.

"What was what?" I replied with a smirk. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I swear Snape almost smiled, what did you say?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I was just being my charming self, as always."

"Ready for Umbridge?" He asked.

Terry gave an exasperated sigh, "I'd rather have Lockhart back."

"Lockhart?" I asked as I tried to remember which one he was.

"Second year," Padma explained, "He thought he was God's gift to everyone."

I nodded and we got up and went to class. I had read the chapter beforehand because Umbridge was going to pick on me. She did this thing where she'd call on me with questions then dock house points if I got the question wrong.

I managed to keep all our house points, much to Umbridge's annoyance. She gave me detention for 'public display of affection'. Tony kissed me on the cheek at the end of class, but Tony didn't get detention.

"This is so unfair," I said once we were on our way to Potions. "I can't believe I have detention on Thanksgiving."

Terry looked at me strangely, "The American muggle holiday?"

I nodded and gave a small smile, "My mom loved the idea of it. A day that was just for spending time with family. And because there were so many muggleborns at Warrington we didn't have school that week. She'd make my father stop working and she'd give the house-elves the day off and make dinner. Then we'd have a bunch of people over and eat." I took a deep breath so I wouldn't cry, "And this year I'm spending it with Umbridge."

Tony was walking on the other side of the group. He had been acting really strange lately, "We can go down to the kitchens and have dinner if it would seem more special to you." The others said some words of agreement, but I shook my head. Tony and I haven't been the same since I told him about Drake, he was more distant.

"I'm pretty sure our absence would be noticed." I smiled reassuringly, "Thanks for the offer though."

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon I was standing outside of the Toad's office. I didn't knock, instead just walking in, "Blaire, why are you here?" She looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes, "You gave me detention. I'm here." I almost didn't add, "Or are you going to give me another detention for following your instructions." I realize that I shouldn't have said that, but I was in a bad mood. I didn't realize that Thanksgiving would hurt me so much.

Umbridge smiled at me and the Technicolor cats hissed, "15 points from Ravenclaw. You are supposed to be serving your detention with Argus Filch."

"That would've been good to know when you gave me the detention." I muttered as I left without being excused.

"You look dead on your feet." Blaise said as I walked to the Room of Requirement in a daze. I had just finished polishing all the trophies in the trophy room, it was exhausting. No wonder Tony had lied to Granger and said he'd make me do it. I was done being mad at Blaise, I could never stay mad at him for long.

I yawned as he wrapped his arms around me, "I feel that way too."

"Well wake up." He told me, I made a noise. I was too tired to give an actual response.

"Ouch!" I yelped, Blaise pinched me.

"You are not just going to go to sleep." He said with a playful glint in his eye, "I worked too damn hard on this plan for you to just fall asleep."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "What's the plan?" We were standing outside the door, well I was more leaning on him, but whatever.

He reached down and picked up a mug off the ground that I didn't notice before. He handed it to me, it was full of steaming coffee, "Drink up."

"But I don't like coffee." I replied looking up at him.

He didn't reply as he grabbed my hands and hurried behind the tapestry of Barnabas. That's when I heard the footsteps. "Dammit." The newcomer muttered.

I ran from the tapestry and straight at Drake. His eyes grew comically wide when he saw me. To my annoyance he tried to walk the other way, but I caught him. "Drake." I said, "Please stop."

He didn't look at me, but at Blaise, "You didn't say she would be here." Ouch, I pretended that didn't hurt.

"It's Thanksgiving, Drake. Jeanette should be surrounded by her friends." Blaise replied, he leaned against the wall. Drake swallowed and looked everywhere but at me. "All her friends."

"Drake would you at least look at me?" I asked quietly, he didn't do anything for at least five minutes.

"Jeannette." He finally said when he looked into my eyes. I could practically see his barriers fall. He hugged me and I hugged him right back.

"It's Hailey." I whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied, "I'm sorry I've been an prat."

Blaise cleared his throat, "Now what was so important that you didn't want to tell me in our dorm?"

Drake and I stopped hugging, but he kept one arm wrapped tightly around me as though he didn't want to be apart again. I was just fine with that. "Actually, this has to do with you, Jeannette." He said really awkwardly.

"Well spit it out." Blaise said irritably, I guess he was tired.

Drake still paused, "I'm not sure it's my place to say..." He ran a hand through his blond locks.

"It's okay," I told him with a small smile, "Just say it."

He still looked unsure, this was so strange. Draco was always sure. "You might want to sit down." We went and sat down, Blaise sat down next to me and held my hand. Drake took a deep breath, "Anthony is cheating on you. I've caught him with three different girls while we were supposed to be patrolling the halls."

"Ow." Blaise said with a look of annoyance on his face. I had squeezed his hand.

I looked down, "Sorry it's ju-"

"Who's out of bed!" A voice I knew well said as he stormed to the end of the corridor towards us.

"Do you want to hide?" Blaise asked.

I shook my head, "No, I want to talk to him."

"You're taking this awfully well." Draco whispered as he raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't say that I was mad. I was a little upset, but other than that I actually felt relieved.

"Hailey?" Anthony said looking shocked as he looked from Blaise to Drake then back at me. At the sight of Draco he looked kind nervous.

"Anthony." I replied and Blaise squeezed my hand to let me know he's there for me.

Anthony frowned, "You always call me Tony." I could see the gears turning in his mind as he looked back to Drake.

I shrugged, "I think I'll just call you Anthony."

Anthony nodded, then he suddenly looked angry, "So you're leaving me for Malfoy? Or maybe Zabini?" He added as he glanced at our intertwined fingers.

How dare he act like I'm the bad guy! I squeezed Blaise's fingers, but otherwise remained calm. "No." I tried to act like I was hurt to make him feel bad. "I'm leaving you because you're a cheating bastard. Really Ton- Anthony we haven't been together two months and you cheat on me?"

Anthony colored in a way that would make a Weasley jealous. "I'm sorry Hailey, they came on to me."

I scoffed, "You don't think any guy has ever come on to me? I've been fending Davies off since I got here." Drake pulled me closer to him when I mentioned that.

Anthony didn't miss that, "Look at you two! I'm supposed just sit there and put your hands all over my girlfriend. How am I going to believe that kiss was accidental?"

"Ex-girlfriend." I corrected him, staring into his cobalt eyes. I was silently daring him to say different.

Instead he nodded before he stormed off. I rested my head on Drake's shoulder. He kissed my forehead as Blaise let go of my hand and stood. "I'll let you two talk." Blaise spoke before grabbing the coffee, taking a gulp and walking away.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked. Draco and I sat side by side with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. After Blaise dropped my hand Drake took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I'm fine." I muttered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I'm glad you told me."

"You are?" He sounded shocked, "I just ruined your relationship."

"You didn't ruin it." I assured him, "Anthony ruined it when he decided to cheat on me with those floozies."

Draco looked amused, "Floozies? Why don't you just call them sluts?" I shrugged and Drake continued as he pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I attempted not to blush, "You don't seem sad at all, not even a little mad."

I sighed, "Truth to be told I kind of suspected it."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Once after his patrols his hair was tousled and he smelled of another girl's perfume. It was peachy, my perfume smells like vanilla." Draco nodded, but didn't comment. "He said that he had to chase after the Weasley twins, but that didn't explain the perfume. After that I knew he was lying, subconsciously I had already broken up with him." As I said it I realized that that was exactly what I did.

Drake nodded, "What was that about Davies?" His chin was sitting in the crook of my neck and I felt his jaw clench.

I grinned, moving to face him (I made sure not to accidentally kiss him this time), "Are you jealous, Drake?" I whispered.

"Yes." He replied staring into my eyes were a clear gray, if that's possible.

"Don't be." I whispered and very, very slowly Drake touched his lips to mine.

We were silent for a couple of minutes, "I don't want to be your rebound, Jeannette."

"You won't be."

"No, Jeannette," He shook his head, a small smile played on his lips, "I like you."

I sat there for a moment, speechless (where's the Ravenclaw wit when I need it?), "I like you too, Drake, but I don't think I want a boyfriend right now. What do you want to do?"

"We don't need labels." He shrugged before pressing his lips to mine again. Without realizing I had been waiting to kiss him again since that night on the roof. He smiled after he removed his lips from mine. He stood pulling me up with him. "I'm ready to go back to my common room."

He took my hand as we began a hopefully uneventful walk to the fifth floor. When we got to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room Drake kissed me again. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Jeannette."

"It's Hailey." I replied before answering the riddle and going inside. My heart was pounding and if I had a diary I'm sure I would've ran to go write in it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen  
**Blaise**  
**_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jeanette said when she met me on Saturday morning. We began walking to the Great Hall.

"Don't." Drake said, "Kissing girls who just threw up is disgusting." I felt something flare up in my stomach at the thought of Drake kissing Jeannette. Drake had joined me yesterday to walk Jeannette to breakfast as well. She hadn't informed me what was going on with the them.

I still laughed as Jeannette hit Draco, "Who said I'd be kissing you?"

"Lovebirds shut up." I mocked, "You're sickening me."

"We really need to get him a girlfriend." Jeannette stage-whispered into Drake's ear.

Drake shook his head, "He hasn't deemed any girl fit to be romantically involved with. Blaise has very high standards."

Jeannette looked amused as she turned to me, "But you've already slept with most of the older girls in here."

I scoffed, "There's nothing romantic about having sex." I looked around to make sure no one would hear me, "It's just something to keep me alive."

Jeannette took my hand, "When you find the right girl it will be." She smiled encouragingly at me.

I stared at her like she's crazy, "She'd have to exist first."

"She exists, mate, she's probably a Spanish princess that you'll meet after you finish school." Draco said as we arrived at the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were wearing their house colors the hall was covered in blue, bronze, black, and yellow.

"Ugh." Jeannette muttered as she took it all in. The Ravenclaw table cheered when they saw her, "I'm going to be sick."

I wrapped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "You're going to do great."

"It's not as if you're playing us." Drake said in agreement, "It's just Hufflepuff."

"Gee thanks Drake." Jeannette replied dryly, "You're just as bad as Blaise. You compliment yourselves in my pep talk."

Drake shrugged as he walked to our table. "You'll do great, Jen." I whispered in Jeannette's ear before joining him.

"What's going on between you and Jeannette?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I hadn't had the chance to ask her yet and Draco was being extremely unhelpful.

Drake smirked, "Things." He then proceeded to laugh at my look of aggravation.

I was going to reply, but then I saw something else that I had to address. "Emilia!" I called, "What are you wearing?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, as she pulled the blue and bronze hat down over her ears, "Hailey gave it to me, I have her scarf too, but Nicholas talked me out of not wearing that."

"Take the hat off." I told her, "You are a Slytherin, you can't be seen wearing Ravenclaw things."

She shrugged, hanging around Hailey must be rubbing off on her. She used to be so prim and proper. "I'm supporting Ravenclaw what does it matter if I wear their hat?"

I sighed, "At least take it off in here?" She's much too stubborn like Jeannette, I hate compromising.

Emilia stared at me for a second before taking the hat off, "Fine, but I'm wearing the scarf outside." She said before joining the dark haired boy, who must be Nicholas, further down the table.

I turned back to Drake, he looked amused, "Is she going to move into your house next?" He asked.

"What are you going on about?" I replied, I was slightly annoyed. First Jeannette and Drake's thing that Drake won't tell me about, then Emilia not acting like a proper Slytherin, and finally Drake was mocking me.

"You two might as well be actually related." He said looking over to Emilia. She was listening intently to something Nicholas was saying. "Are you sure your mum was never pregnant and you just never realized it?"

"Very funny." I replied dryly, "You still don't realize that I'm shocked that my mother even had me in the first place."

"Whatever." Drake muttered as he took a bite of his apple, it was green, as usual.

"Let's go." I told him. The Great Hall was beginning to clear out and I wanted to get a good seat.

"This is weird." Drake muttered as we took our seats among the other students routing for Ravenclaw. There weren't many of our housemates there, they were only interested in games we played in.

"I know." I replied, apparently it wasn't just us who thought so. A couple of people were outright staring at us like we lost our minds, others tried being more subtle. We cheered, though only for Jeanette, as Ravenclaw exited the locker rooms. I couldn't help but notice how small she was compared to all the guys on the team. I had an uneasy feeling about her getting hurt, but I quickly shook it off. She'd probably hit me if she knew I was thinking that.

Ravenclaw was behind by forty as Jeannette went racing for the snitch, flying relatively low. The Hufflepuff seeker was nothing compared to the level of brilliance Diggory had been, Jeannette was about a meter ahead of him. Drake and I were cheering as her hand closed around the golden ball. It was great, she seemed shock that she had caught it. "Ravenclaw wins!" Roared the commentator, a Gryffindor.

Drake and I were jogging off the stands when Jeannette, who still wore a look of shock ran into a goalpost and fell off her broom ten meters to the ground.

"Jeannette!" Drake and I shouted.

_Jeannette_  
"_Cazzo. la mia testa fa male_." I muttered as I clutched my head.

"Madam Pomfrey! She's awake, and her head hurts!" Blaise called by my side, he was holding my hand. It took me a second to gather my surroundings. I was in lying in a bed in the hospital wing, there were boxes of chocolate and flowers on my bedside. Looking out the window across the wing it was dark out, the stars twinkled outside. I noticed immediately that Blaise wasn't well put together, his tie was loosened, his hair was in disarray, and his robes and Slytherin sweater were draped across the chair next to my bed. So he was just in his white collar shirt and slacks.

"Stop shouting, Mr. Zabini." Madam Pomfrey scolded as she approached my bed. "How do you feel dear?" She asked me.

"_Sono un po 'doloranti, la mia testa, il braccio destro, e male mi piede sinistro, ma per il resto mi sento bene_." I replied with a shrug. Ouch, shrugging hurt. Is this Fate's way of making up for Blaise beating on Davies?

Madam Pomfrey tsk-ed, "In English please, Ms. Blaire."

"I could translate." Blaise offered, his thumb was rubbing the back of my hand in a comforting way. I smiled at him.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Zabini." She replied, "English, Ms. Blaire."

"_Désolé, j'ai dit que je suis un peu endolori ma tête, le bras droit et le pied gauche blessé, mais sinon, je me sens bien._" I replied as I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, and Blaise laughed, "Jeannette that would French."

Oh, I pouted and tried for a third time, "_Ich entschuldige mich, ich sagte, ich bin ein bisschen achy, mein Kopf, der rechte Arm und linken Fuß verletzt, aber ansonsten fühle ich mich fein._"

Blaise laughed, "German. What? Did you learn English as a fourth language."

I laughed too, "_Eso es lo que sucede cuando su padre era embajador para el ministerio._"

"Was?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to say that." I muttered.

"That was English, Ms. Blaire." Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "Do mind your language."

"Sorry, ma'am." I replied, blushing with embarrassment. First, I mix up my languages (It's always the last one you choose.), then I slipped up and almost let Blaise know why I'm actually here, finally I cursed in front of Madam Pomfrey. "I said that, my head, my right arm, and my left foot hurts, but otherwise I'm just dandy."

She nodded and turned to Blaise, "Well she's awake now. It is passed curfew, you need to get down to the dungeons now, young man."

Blaise frowned, "I can't stay any longer? You won't even know I'm here." Blaise smiled brilliantly at the nurse, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He was laying on the charm thick, even a bit of extra glamour.

"Mr. Zabini, do you think that I don't know veela glamour when I see it?" Madam Pomfrey scolded, "I let it slide the first time, but this time it won't do. You've already spent one night here. You may come back tomorrow morning, but now you must go."

Blaise sighed and kissed my cheek, "Goodnight, Jeannette. Sleep well."

"It's Hailey, goodnight Blaise." I gave him a peck on the cheek, before he grabbed his things and left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave me two potions to drink, they tasted terrible ("What were you expecting? Pumpkin juice?"), before she bustled away.

It wasn't long before another nurse walked up, "I wish I would've had a boyfriend like him when I was your age." She said with a small smile, she must have just graduated or something. She was really young. She had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Kirsten, by the way." There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't place it.

I blushed, "He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend."

"Well he's been a wreck since you got here." She kept going, "He's asked about a thousand questions about why you weren't awake, and he's been pacing. I thought he'd have some gray hairs by the time he left the way he's been worrying." She sat on the side of my bed, "You had a lot of visitors." She gestured towards the pile of presents on my bedside, "Mind if I have a chocolate frog?" She didn't wait for an answer before picking one up and unwrapping it and taking a bite. "Anyway, Blaise, Draco Malfoy, Emilia Della Rossa; Those two were about as frantic as Blaise, but Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstien-"

"He was here?" I asked, I must've looked disgusted.

"You aren't friends?" Kirsten asked, "He looked so sad."

I rolled my eyes, "We went out for two months and he cheated on me, we broke up on Thursday."

"Ouch. That would've explained why Blaise looked so angry at him." She said, "Well, there was also Harry Potter, Hermione Granger," I raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't comment, "Ronald Weasley, the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Luna Lovegood, and the Weasley twins." That's weird, I hardly talk to Fred and George. I mean at DA meetings we all take great fun in messing with Granger, but other than that we don't really talk.

"How do you know all of them?" I asked, "Were you a student here?"

She nodded, "I finished my seventh year two years ago, now I'm interning." She grabbed another chocolate frog, "Anyway, I don't want to sound rude, but why'd you hit the post? I was at the match."

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

She nodded, "Is it the same thing you didn't mean to say to Blaise?"

"How did you possibly hear that?" I asked in shock, "I muttered that."

She shrugged, "Everyone tells me their problems." She looked somewhat guilty for a moment, "But you don't have to tell me yours, I already know them."

I clenched my jaw, "You're lying."

She shook her head sadly, "I studied abroad last year... at Warrington Academy. I know, Hailey." That would make sense, I didn't go to the hospital wing much at Warrington and there were a ton of nurses there.

"Well this has been fun, but I'm leaving." I attempted to get up, but that hurt. So I sat back down.

"Why'd you fall?" She asked again.

"I thought I saw her." I whispered.

"Your mom?" She asked.

I nodded, "Her and father were sitting in the stands. They were cheering and mamma was saying she was so proud. I was shocked. Then it was like I wasn't at the game anymore. I was walking into my mamma's hospital room and she the medi-witches were pushing me out the room, but I still saw it." I was crying by now, "The scene changed again and I was running through the Manor looking for papa. And I found him alright." I started sobbing, and Kirsten pulled me into a hug, "Ouch." I said as she touched my arm.

"Sorry." She replied, she was teary eyed too, "Take this." She handed me a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion, "Drink up so you'll be your normally peppy self for when Blaise gets here in the morning."

I took the vial from her, "You can't tell anyone, no one should know. I don't really have a guardian's consent to be here." She nodded and I uncorked the bottle, "By the way, what day is it?"

"Sunday." She replied, I nodded before drinking the potion and falling back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I used Google Translate for all the not English in this chapter, so don't turn on me if they aren't perfect. Thank you for reviews, please keep it up. By the way I hope you all are in for the long haul! **


End file.
